What A Foolish Notion
by tangledinsilence
Summary: She did not know what love was, neither did he but when she felt it stirring in her chest, she knew. It was a passion, such as many had, that kept her going. She loved him, of course she did, was she such a fool to have not realised it before? ÉponinexEnjolras
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

A/N: Hello! I've decided to start this story and everything as I finally got around to reading les misérables mainly because of the film. I really loved the character of Enjolras and Aaron Tveit oh my god. So I'm a big fan enjonine! Hopefully you all like this. Also Eponine isn't going to fall in love with Marius, so don't get worried about that?

* * *

It was beginning to ware on him, that night he sat alone, going over and evaluating plans. It was quiet and the rain outside pattered lightly against the cracked windows of the small café. He found it oddly calming, maybe because it was the only other sound apart from his own breaths. He sighed and rubbed a calloused hand down his face. His candle was nearly all burnt out and darkness was beginning to take over the dingy room. He gathered up the many papers and and put them carefully in his satchel. He snuffed out the candle and then made his way carefully down the creaking stairs. The rain pelted his face hard and he raised the collar of his coat to his face and rushed through the dark streets. This day was not getting any better and he could not wait to get some rest, and be able to focus completely on the revolutionary plans, as he was to hand in his last essay tomorrow. It was only then when he tried to take a small shortcut he almost tripped over a small form on the ground. It took him by shock and he was startled by the sudden uneven went to apologise and then he looked down. That was when his eyes landed on the pitiful form at his feet. It was a girl, emaciated and and feeble. She lay there, unmoving as rain soaked her small amount of ripped clothes. Over the rain he faintly heard her crying. He didn't know what to do, he had never been in such a situation like this, and he felt conflicted. Should he go get someone? Or should he help her himself? He decided on the latter and bent down. He lightly touched her arm but the girl flinched violently looking up. He almost gasped at the site of her battered face. Her lip was burst and her cheek was bruised, her eye was swelling and was growing to be a rich purple colour. She shook her head, and pulled herself up from the ground, Enjolras following suit. She shook her headend half smirked at his attempt, "I do not need your help, Monsieur" She said with a hint of venom in her voice and then she turned her back to him and limped away. Her feet were bare and her dress was threadbare in most places. he looked at his own attire and felt shame. Of course she had refused his was left merely confused at what had happened but shrugged off this feeling and began making his journey back to his apartment again.

* * *

It was the next day, when he sat around the other members of Les Amis de l'ABC and Marius came in late, his shadow following closely behind him. It annoyed him how he would show up late, for his love for Cosette was always more important than the work they were doing, the planning they were always writing up. Of course, he was not completely heartless, he understood that Marius was in love, but did the lovesick fool not realise there was a higher cause? Maybe he just did not simply understand as he had never been in love, not in that way but things like that, it had never struck him important, he did not think it would be likely to in the future either. Marius on the other hand had on face of pure delight and wonder. His shadow kept her head down today though, not looking anyone in the eye. He wondered why, but the leader realised he had other things to bother and busy himself with, not the actions of a girl he did not know the name of. Just as he was asking Combeferre about how well General Lamarque was doing with his fever he caught the eye of the girl who had only just looked up, it was then his eyes bore into hers as he knew he recognised that face. That black eye confirmed it and so did her swollen, burst lip. She looked suddenly pale and fled from the room. He remembers the poison in her words, "I do not need your help Monsieur", and he rolled his shoulders to ease the building tension. He turned back to Combeferre and took no note of the confused expression pasted his closest friends face. He did not need to explain himself.

* * *

It was him! She knew it as soon as she saw his blonde hair. How he had tried to help her late last night, while the rain soaked through the fabric of her pitiful dress and the bruises blackened on her face. She had shrugged him off, hold him she did not need his help. I can fend for myself, she thought bitterly. Her life was hard, living on the streets and scavenging. She got by though, and that was enough. She always felt pit of place going to that place, listening to all of these rich and freshly bathed men talk about revolution and monarchy. She only went because her dear Marius, her only friend, asked her to go. She had delivered his letters to Cosette and had done what he had asked, and now when she asked to know what he did every other night he was glad to show her. Many things made her stick out, maybe it was mainly her head of knotted brown hair, or the dirt smudged across her face. But she knew that she did not belong in such a place. She made her way back to the café again before Marius realised she was gone. The blonde boy, or man she should say, was in the middle of a speech. She was instantly enthralled by his words, the passion in his voice as he spoke. It surprised her, he seemed so cold to her, perhaps she was wrong. His voice was smooth as his speech finished he made his way back to the table and began to write once again. But then again, perhaps she was right. Marius sat across from him, scribbling onto a piece of parchment furiously, no doubt another letter for his beloved Cosette. She was happy for him, of course she was, it was just, she did not understand. She had never been so in love before, never even really looked at a boy or man. She could not comprehend what had him so confused but happy all the time, or what kept him distracted while the blonde leader spoke. She could not understand how a man could not be interested in his strong words. She shook her head lightly and realised she would probably never know that feeling, for she never planned to have a life like that, to fall in love and get married. It was not for her. Just then Marius tapped her shoulder lightly and gave her hopeful look, "take this to Cosette?" He asked and she sighed but half smiled,

"Fine" It was not that she did not want them talking, of course not. She was happy because her best friend was in love, she just hated being messenger. Why couldn't he do it himself?

"Good girl" he said, squeezing her shoulder. The blonde looked up from his work,

"You speak to her like you would a dog, Pontmercy" He said, an undertone to his voice. Éponine thought about the statement and to her annoyance, realised that it was half true. She looked down at her lap, holding the letter tightly between her fingers.

"I do not" Marius said defensively but Éponine shrugged his hand away from her shoulder. Marius looked upset at the notion but held his breath as Éponine rose from her seat and made her way to the door. " 'Ponine?" He said his voice unsure, her lips formed a hard line and she spoke quietly.

"It's okay Monsieur, just deliver it yourself, I'm sure your beloved would like to see your face and not just the ink which you scrawl across the page" and as she was making her way down the stairs she heard a frustrated Marius say, "Enjolras why would you say that? She is my best friend!" She smiled to herself bit did not stay to hear the Man called Enjolras reply, as she made her way through the cobbled streets she thought about the name. Enjolras, what a peculiar name. It was strange, almost confusing but different. It seemed to fit the person perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2: Please, help her!

**A/N: Okay so in my head Aaron Tveit and Samantha barks are Enjolras and Eponine in my mind. Also, I looked up a lot of French names from that period and I found one that I liked for enjolras!**

* * *

It was a hard day as usual, except she had never had to stoop so low before. She walked the streets looking for wealthy men, any man actually. She hated herself when she did this, but what else was she to do to gain money? She was a no good pick pocket and would not risk getting caught. She had left her 'home' a very long time ago and has never went back. If Gavroche had managed to do it, then why couldn't she? Of course, she had left Azelma, she wasn't going to forget about her of course, but she wasn't going to stay there anymore. It was an unsafe place, the streets were indeed dangerous, but a man would only use her for her body here. Her father had beaten her many times, never mind letting his gang get at her too. It still appalled her, to think that he let them hurt her in such a way, but it never surprised her. She had always he'd for a better life, but her scars proved to her that life never really got better. Only then did the rain start and she was forced into an alley. She tried to hide herself against the wall but a drunken man found her all the same. He grabbed her already bruised arm. She tried hard not to scream but she did not need him pestering her. This creature pushed her roughly up against the wall and she cringed, slapping him hard in the face. He let go of her, stumbling backwards a few paces. She began to run but not before the man managed a punch to her jaw. She spit her blood in his face and took off down the familiar maze of streets. Oh, what had her life become? She found herself at the café of Les Amis de l'ABC and scurried inside. She turned her back hastily to see if the drunkard had followed, fortunately he had not. She scurried up the stairs and found herself looking at surprised Enjolras. She felt shame wash over her and made a move to leave again. He spoke up suddenly, "You can sit if you like". He motioned to the chair across from her and she quietly moved to sit. "Do you need a cloth?" She didn't understand at first bit then that copper taste settled on her tongue and she nodded her head. His chair harshly scraped across the ground as he retrieved a piece of cloth for her. He handed her the piece of fabric and she began to clean out her mouth out. She finally placed the now red cloth on the table and Enjolras went back to his writing. "What happened?" He asked, not looking up from his piece of parchment. She blinked a few times, surprised at the question. How was she supposed to reply? She stuttered for a small moment.

"I was working, and it started raining, so I hid in an alley. The guy was drunk and wasn't exactly gentle, so I slapped him. I began to run but he punched me before I fully got away. Now I'm here." She summarised. She could see him frown and he stopped writing. He looked up at her, his lips formed into a harsh line. "What Monsieur?" She bit out, "Do you finally understand what my line of 'work' is?" He frowned again but stayed silent. She sighed and he just looked down. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and she decided to read one of the books sitting closed on the table. As she opened the book though, Enjolras gave her a glare. There she saw the name, Antione Enjolras, scribbled neatly into the first page. "What now, Monsieur?" She asked, the tone of her voice was annoyed.

"What are you doing with my book?" He asked, equally as annoyed apparently.

She narrowed her eyes, "I was going to read it, What else was I going to do with it?" He leaned back in his chair and studied her.

"I didn't know you could read" she scoffed at this, sending him a glare.

"You don't have to be a rich, educated schoolboy to be smart"she venomously.

"I never said you did, I just didn't know you could read" he retorted. They stared at each other for a while before he leaned back over his work. "Read it if you would like, the rest of them will be here soon, for we have another meeting here. You can stay for it if you want" She nodded her head.

"Thank you" he too nodded but not another word was said. She as at least a quarter way through the book when an already drunk Grantaire stumbled in, followed by Joly and Combeferre. Marius rushed over to her and was shocked by the sight of her face. She just told him she was alright, that she had suffered worse. Of course, this just worried him more.

"Are you sure 'Ponine?" He asked again.

"Of course Monsieur, I am fine." He nodded,

"Would you take me to Cosette 'Ponine? I'm sorry for making you take letters to her and I'll do it by myself from now on. I would like to see her" He smiled hopefully at the last bit and Éponine managed to breathe out a laugh.

"Of course Marius, of course" she looked over at Enjolras and saw him smirking slightly down at his book. She smiled, glad that maybe what he had said, had made Marius say this.

* * *

After Enjolras' speech, Éponine led Marius to 55 Rue plummet and told him to speak to his love. Just as he entered the gate her fathers gang arrived. She tried to hide in the shadows, become unnoticed, but she knew suddenly that they were going to rob this house. But her best friend was in there!

"There is no one there! Just an old man and his daughter, leave them be!" She spoke up. Her father turned around and faced her.

"Oi you! Who do we have here?"

"It's yer own girl ya old fool!" Another one spoke up.

"Oh it's eppy I see! Leave now child" her father said.

"I will scream and alert them! I will oh I will!" She said.

"You will regret the day you were born if you do!" Oh but don't I already, she thought bitterly. She let out an ear piercing scream which landed her a hard slap from her father. He motioned to a member of his gang which grabbed Éponine straight away. He motioned away and she was dragged back to her families disgusting little room. "You disappointed me Éponine, after all this time." He left the room and the rest of his gang circled. She looked around panicked and then was pushed to the floor.

* * *

Her screams echoed the small apartment and even her mother cringed. Azelma covered her ears with her hands until she saw the thugs leaving, some buckling their belts. She looked at the floor in disgust. As soon as they were gone she rushed into the small room and fell to her knees beside her older sister. "Éponine can you hear me? 'Ponine?" Her sister moaned from beside her and her sister pulled down the skirt of Éponine dress to cover her sister. Her fingers came away wet with blood. She stood up shakily and then ran full speed to get Gavroche. He must know someone at that fancy café he visits. She finally came across the blonde haired boy. "Gavroche please help me! It's 'Ponine! Father found her and has let his gang hurt her badly. Please you must get help!" Gavroche looked slightly stricken but pulled Azelma along to the café. Gavroche ran up the stairs and looked for Joly, the medical student would surely know what to do. Of course he would. He found Enjolras in the end and tapped him quickly. Enjolras smiled at the boy but stopped as soon as he saw the grave expression on his face.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"It's 'Ponine, papa has hurt her bad! I need Joly where is he?"Enjolras just stuttered but pointed to the table in the corner where Joly and Combeferre sat together, chatting animatedly. Joly intently listened to the little boys troubles and grabbed his bag and coat and followed him to the staircase. "Wait! Enjolras I'll need your help to get her back to my place! Come on!" He said when he saw Enjolras hesitate. He followed the three people out of the door and after walking through a maze of small, dark alleys they arrived at their 'home'. Azelma listened to the door and when she detected no movement she held the door open for them. Her disgrace of a mother and father have probably went out to beg for money. Éponine was not moving when Joly kneeled down beside her. "Carry her Enjolras" Joly ordered, Enjolras widened his eyes. He still really wasn't sure what was happening and he was quite confused but he picked her up all the same. He was shocked by how light she really was. Carrying her was the easy part, but it was hard to see her face contort in pain with just the slightest movement, or feel his hands grow warm with blood. Joly tended to her quickly while Enjolras felt his hands harden with blood. He couldn't think. Who could let this happen to their daughter? Never mind conduct it in the first place. He felt disgusted at what had happened. Éponine was an independent girl, she knew much, she was intelligent. She was odd, definitely, and at times she was too blunt with her ways of speaking but he had never imagined this happening to her. He wrung his hands and sat patiently. Joly came out then, telling Gavroche and the young girl...what was her name? Azelma? That they could go see her now and that she will be fine. Enjolras breathed out a sigh of relief. Joly walked over to him.

"It was bad Enjolras. She had so many bruises and at least three broken ribs. The blood was terrible too but she had been raped Enjolras. And many times by the look of it." Joly hung his head and Enjolras felt his mouth drop open. It was so much worse than he had originally thought. Has her life always been like this? This was supposed to be the type of people he was fighting to protect yet someone he knew suffered a terrible beating and rape tonight. Someone he saw only but hours ago when he gave her a cloth to help clean her mouth. He had let them sit in silence while she read. It had been comfortable.

* * *

It had been a week since he had seen Éponine. She was still recovering but Marius said that she would be back at the Les Amis de l'ABC meeting tonight.

Of course Marius had protested but Éponine had been persistent on coming, she had said she felt much better. Of course she had, he thought. It was in the middle of his speech he saw her slip in. She wouldn't raise her head at all but she stayed. Marius quickly ran over to her when it was over, asking if she was okay. She just shrugged him off, saying she was fine. Joly just stared at her from across the room. Enjolras just rolled his eyes and sat across from her at the table and began writing. Once again it was just the two of them sitting across from each other. She picked up the book she had begun reading last week. It felt like months ago now. It was late when she placed the book on the table and looked at him. "You do not treat me any different than last week, why?"

"You are still the same girl, The events of the week past does not change that. Why? Would you like me to treat you differently?" He asked, his voice steady.

She shook her head indifferently, "No, it's just that Joly will not even speak to me anymore, and Marius constantly asks if I'm okay. I guess it's nice to have someone who treats me normally like before..." She trailed off and picks up the book again, and Enjolras begins to scrawl plans again. A comfortable silence sets over the table.

* * *

Okay this chapter was really about them becoming acquaintances with each other and I know it was kinda slow, but i'm trying to keep these characters realistic and i mean does enjolras even know what a girl is . i know this chapter was slow though, even a little bit confusing but it will be better next chapter! I promise! And thank you for the reviews, I love hearing what you think! Leave a review or an idea of what you think is going to happen


	3. Chapter 3: if the pain was worth it

Weeks pass and the plans are going on and on. Éponine talks a lot to Enjolras now, as they havegreat discussions about politics. She feels different with Enjolras, maybe it is because that they are now acquaintances that they speak freely, she doesn't always have to talk about love and poems. She can talk about serious things without feeling judged. In turn, he felt a growing likeness for the Thernardier girl. He could have meaningful discussions with her for hours before she had to go back to work. She knew a lot but said little, it was beaten into her he guessed. After the weeks had passed, Joly grew more comfortable talking to her but there were still the times when he cringed at a blunt or crude word she said. Enjolras would just laugh. He also looked for her counsel. She knew how to get to the people, she knew how to get support. Flyers would not work, for they could not read. Neither would speeches if they did not understand. It was a matter of speaking to them directly that made the difference. He was glad in the end, for they had more and more support than ever before. It was the same as always tonight. Éponine sat across from him, reading a book she had borrowed. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she deciphered the shapes on the page. She was grateful to Enjolras, that he let her read every book she wanted, that he helped her with a word she got stuck on, or how he offered company when no one else would. She was glad that someone seemed to like her apart from Marius, who was in love with a girl she used to make fun of, even sneer at. He seems nicer than people describe him, he's passionate about his cause and his only love seems to be for Patria. People say he is made of marble. But do those people know that marble can be cracked?

* * *

"Éponine!" Marius called from across the crowded square. She turned her head in the direction of the shout from her childhood friend. She was with Enjolras, Joly and Combeferre, spreading the word of revolution once again. She smiled and waved but her face dropped when he saw her pulling a head of blonde hair behind him. No. This is not happening. She had avoided her so well, dammit Marius! Enjolras noticed her expression and was about to ask her what was wrong when a smiling Marius came forward, a beautiful blonde just behind him. Éponine just looked at the floor in shame. "Éponine, this is Cosette the girl I love, and Cosette, this is Éponine and she is my best friend. This is Joly, Combeferre and Enjolras. They are also part of the revolution." He seemed so excited and the group of four just nodded their head at the other girl.

"Wait Éponine? I know you! We grew up together" Cosette says suddenly and Éponine looks at the shy. Please don't say it. "You were Thernardier the inn keepers daughter. Do you remember?" She said it. The brunette cringed as an awkward silence grew. "What happened? What do you all do now? It's been so long" Enjolras wanted to interfere, as 'Ponine looked like she was in serious pain but he held his tongue.

"I have a job and things" she mumbled.

"Oh that's good! What do you work as?" Éponine just wished she would stop talking. This is actually painful, embarrassing. Is she doing this on purpose? She looked so happy, but not in a victorious way, an actual innocent way. She actually looked like she wanted to make conversation. Éponine opened her mouth to say something and Enjolras tried to interfere, knowing what she was going to do. Oh god no. "Oh I'm a whore now, you know, on the streets." Cosette just widened her eyes and looked utterly appalled by the idea. Marius just looked at his shoes, Joly fiddled with his fingers and Combeferre looked at the sky as if this wasn't happening. Enjolras looked at Éponine and she had unshed tears in her eyes. She took off running down an alley and Enjolras followed closely behind. He knew why she was upset, she resented her life enough already, never mind being reminded of it every day. she stopped and leaned against a wall, tear stains down her cheeks, her breathing laboured. She sunk down to the floor and wiped her eyes.

"I was so stupid why did I do that!" She said, running a hand through her knotted brown hair. "I was so rude to her, what kind of person am I Enjolras? How could I be so foolish!" She was so angry with herself that she kept punching the side of her legs, really any part of herself she could see. Enjolras grabbed her wrists and looked her in the eye.

"You were upset, annoyed. You were taken aback by her question and you felt resentment, maybe even shame or embarrassment at the fact that your roles were now reversed. Okay? It happened to everyone, we are but human, my dear Éponine. Do not worry yourself over the event" she smiled and nodded,

"Thank you Enjolras. I should go apologise though, shouldn't I?"

"That would be wise" they made their way back to the square where Joly, Combeferre, Cosette and Marius remained. Éponine looked at Cosette,

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it was...out of line to say the least. Please forgive me" Enjolras smiled slightly and squeezed 'Ponine's shoulder. Cosette just shakes her head,

"Oh of course you are forgiven Éponine, I was hoping we could be friends!" The brunette just widened her eyes and gave her a tight lipped smile, jerking her head into a had narrowed his eyes between Enjolras and Éponine. _Since when did they get so close?_ He thought annoyed. _Does she feel anything for him? _

* * *

"Oh I do indeed believe..." Éponine said, faking a deep voice as she read off the parchment she had just stolen off Enjolras. He laughed lightly as he tried to steal it back from her. She managed to dodge him for a while until he managed to snatch the parchment back, both of them laughing. Grantaire looked on in surprise. " Joly, come to think of it, have we ever seen Enjolras ever even acknowledge a girl before?" It was true. Enjolras wasn't exactly the most friendly type. He was an amazing guy but he didn't exactly become friends with everyone without effort. It surprised him, mostly because he smiled genuinely and he wondered why. The girl looked at him admirably, like a soldier and would never take her eyes off of him. Enjolras, was of course, oblivious. Joly turned to his old friend and shook his head.

"A very long time Grantaire, not since we were thirteen years" he said chuckling. Grantaire just nodded his head and went back to his drink. Oh how he needed it.

This one was rough, she could see the finger bruises starting to form on her arms. It was bad tonight, but she looked forward to the meeting tonight, it was the only thing constant in her life right now. She had been forced to go back to her old line of work after the incident just over a month ago. Money was short which meant food was basically non existent. She still had nightmares about the night, and the deformed structure of her healed ribs were conformation enough. Joly did heal her up pretty well though, she had him to thank for her quick recovery. What a sweet boy. Then there was Enjolras, who she also had to thank. He was the one that carried her to Joly's he in the first place, and now out of that, she had good friends. Her feet carried her to the café where she expected no one to be. She was shocked to find a drunk Grantaire sitting at one of the wooden tables, his hand gripped tightly around a dirty glass of what she guessed was beer. He looked at her, his eyes were narrowed, the red circles around his eyes were highly noticeable. "Oh it's you, for a second I thought it was Enjolras!" He slurred. Éponine sighed and sat just next to him. There was a meeting tomorrow night but today was free. She turned her head,

"Are you okay Grantaire?" The question seemed to take him aback and he was quiet for a short time. He then looked over at the urchin,

"No one has ever asked me that before Éponine" his voice was quiet for a change and his eyes held sadness,

"What's wrong? You look awfully sad" her voice was quite worried, she liked Grantaire, she thought he was funny.

"There is a lot wrong, why do you think I drink?" She shot him a look and he sighed, "I am being married off Éponine, to woman I do not even know" it did not bother him that this was happening, but the fact that it was a woman? That bothered him. He would eventually have to have children, he didn't want that. Éponine looked at him sympathetically and placed a hand on his arm. She shook her head,

"It will be okay Grantaire" she said, "have you told Enjolras?" She asked.

"No I have not" he paused, debating in his head to say it,"you like him, don't you?"

"Well we have become friends over these past weeks, and he is very nice-"

"Don't try to avoid it, you know what I meant" he said suddenly. She looked at him, retracting her hand and narrowing her eyes.

"I have no idea what you mean, for I do not feel that way. We are just friends, we keep each other company. That is all Grantaire." She pushed herself away from the table and fled for the musain. She picked the dirt out from under her nails. She thought over her statement to Grantaire. Why did she feel like she had lied?

* * *

They sat there again that night, he worked, she read. It was when she was handing him the book back did he see the finger shaped bruises covering her arms. "Éponine, what happened?" He asked, concerned.

"Work happened" she grumbled. He studied her for a moment.

"You shouldn't have to do that, 'Ponine" he sighed.

"But I do, Don't I!" She snapped, pulling her sheer shawl over her shoulders. "It's not going to change Enjolras okay?this is my life and I am used to it" she sounded sad at the end and he looked down

"I know it is your life, and if our plans work, it will change. You might even fall in love Éponine and get married" he said sarcastically and they both started laughing.

"Who would want to marry a whore Enjolras? He would have to share me with other men, who would want that?"

"The man who would think that the pain was worth it"he said quietly. He looked over at her. He had never realised before that Éponine had brown eyes that smiled when her mouth did, or that she had dimples. He looked at the floor and then bid Éponine farewell. She did the same but still stood stock still long after he and left. Who would think she was worth it? _Would he?_ She finally walked out of the musain and worked her way through the alleys. She found a spot and curled up on the ground to sleep but she found her thoughts plagued by words that had been said previously. What was he doing to her?

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked the chapter enough, and the barricade will happen probably next chapter, maybe the chapter after that. Also Grantaire won't get married, but there will be trouble with the whole issue. Anyway, see you next chapter. _**


	4. Chapter 4: love and loss

The men worked hard as the barricade was built. General Lamarque had died not but three days ago, and the revolution had begun. He saw Marius walk past the nearly built barricade and smile at him. Enjolras nodded at him, glad he didn't follow his love across the sea and beyond. Enjolras had warned Éponine not to come, that she would not be safe. Somehow he knew she wasn't going to listen, so he kept watch for her. But of course he didn't think that she would dress herself as a boy and sneak in. Only when he went to help a young looking boy move a cracked wooden table to the side of the barricade did he see the knotted brown hair slipping out or the cap, did he realise. He dropped the table instantly. "Èponine! What did I say? It is not safe for you here!" He said, really he was worried for her getting her even though he knew she could handle herself just fine. She looked around wildly, pushing hair back into her cap.

"I can handle myself Enjolras!" His lips formed a thin line and she stared at him for a while. She rushed over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him against the wall. " I'll be fine don't worry about me, okay? The barricade is built and-" The thundering of boots was heard and Enjolras whipped his head round and saw many men gathering guns as the enemy approached.

"I have to go Éponine, go to Joly, he's running an infirmary for the wounded." She was about to argue but he cast her a dangerous look, "Now Éponine" he said sharply. There was no point in arguing. So she scurried down the streets and found Joly. He looked surprised to see her but smiled all the same, motioning to the seat directly across from him. They talked for quite a while about various things and Éponine confided in him just how worried she was for Enjolras and Marius. They had both grown on her, and Marius was heartbroken, which pit her on edge for what he might do. Joly agreed and said that he worried greatly for his friends, that he did know if many at all would survive. It was then that they had their first casualty. He was young, maybe a boy of sixteen? Not much older than Éponine for that matter and she cringed at the large wound in his shoulder. "Here use this spoon and place it in between his teeth" she looked at him, confused. "I'm pulling out the bullet in his shoulder and he might bite his tongue. We don't want that" she nodded and complied. The scream issued by the boy made her skin crawl and she found herself sifting through vibrant memories to try to block it out. It continued on like this for hours. She always looked nervously at the doors, hoping that the man coming in did not have blonde hair or freckles all over his was going to be a long night.

* * *

There was a commotion as a man tried to join their forces, he was older looking but not like the other felthat had had joined earlier to help the wounded. As the man began to tell them of an enemy plan, Gavroche interfered. It was inspector Javert hpad joined supposedly and Gavroche informed them all that he was a liar, that he was feeding them the wrong information. Enjolras had courfreyac and marius hold him while he struggled. They took him to the back of the café and Enjolras shot him immediately. He did not like the power they had bestowed upon him, the powers that made him kill people point blank, that made him feel guilty.

* * *

The gunpowder was soaked through. Morale was fading, hope was almost nonexistent. It was when courfreyac mentioned the still dry gunpowder that would be on the dead bodies, that Gavroche snuck through the barricade and began collecting gunpowder. He was swift and nimble but was eventually spotted. "Gavroche! What are you doing? Get back here!" Courfreyac harshly whispered. He was going to get injured. Gavroche just smiled cheekily at the revolutionary and continued on his collection. The guards fired a warning shot that startled Gavroche, but did not stop him. With his arms heavy from gunpowder he looked at the opposing soldiers, "Viva la France!It they did not hesitate to shoot the young soldier, of course they didn't.

"No!" Courfreyac screamed, running forward to the young boys lifeless body. He looked up as he held the boy in his arms, tears falling down his cheeks,ca pained expression on his face. "He's dead" he whispered. The words reflected on the boys faces as Combeferre pulled Courfreyac away,carjacking his head solemnly. Feuilly collected the body. It was then that the pain wall settled in their hearts,Catherine bravest soldier had died. "I will not let him die in vain" courfreyac said in a cold voice through his tears, " I will not"

"neither will we Courfreyac, Gavroche will live on" said Marius silence settled among the barricade. Enjolras rubbed a hand down his face to hide his grief. Gavroche had always wanted to be him, and at many times had expressed his love for the revolution and the revolutionaries. Now he was dead because the one he had looked up to had failed to save him.

* * *

He had come running with the news. Her little brother had been killed while collecting gunpowder. She felt her heart constrict in pain at the thought of her little brother falling down dead, his body ceasing to move. She felt tears burn the back of her throat, she remember vividly the day he was born, she was little but how could she forget. She blinked back the tears and held her face boldly. A deep plain settled in her chest but she spoke not of it. Her thoughts were nothing for the next hour or so. Joly had just patted her on the back while she held her tongue. Her moves felt heavy from that point and onward. She just hoped that Enjolras and Marius were safe, for she could take another loss.

* * *

The men were running now, fleeing from the barricade. There was only about twenty men left. Enjolras sighed, he knew in the back of his mind this was going to happen yet he pushed it away constantly. It was then he saw a guard aim at him and he readied himself for the shot. He was shocked when Grantaire pushed Enjolras behind him and took the shot himself. Enjolras made no time in shooting the guard, catching his friends limp body. Grantaire smiled meekly at him, "hello antoine" he said gravely. Enjolras pressed hard on the bleeding gun shit wound. The blood coated his fingers and he had to blink back tears.

"Oh Grantaire what have you done" he said

"You are...my best friend...I could not let you die" blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth and his teeth were painted a horrible crimson red as he smiled again. "Just stay here, please" his face contorted in agony and Enjolras pressed harder.

"You can't die Grantaire, you just can't" a single tear leaked from the blonde's eye as he watched one of his oldest friend die. He grabbed his hand and Grantaire gripped to him as tightly as he could. He smiled at his best friend before he started to convulse in his arms. "No Grantaire!" He screamed. This was a horrific situation and many watched as Enjolras cradled Garntaire's dead body in his arms. Combeferre walked over to Enjolras and rubbed his back.

"We need to move him over and lay him next to the rest Enjolras, I'll take good care of him" Enjolras nodded his head and let go of the corpse. He stretched his hands and stood up pulling out his gun. He saw courfreyac go down beside him, Marius was carrying a man to the infirmary and Combeferre was helping him. It was then that he realised that there was only what, five men left. He hugged the wall, ready to refill his gun. He had failed his men, he had failed Patria and he was ready to die for this cause. It was then he felt the pain in his left side and he fell to the ground groaning.

* * *

Éponine saw Marius walk in with another wounded revolutionary. Éponine looked at him, he was unhurt, which was huge relief. But then she thought of Enjolras and a worry settled in her heart again. "How is it out there?"

"The forces have dwindled, Combeferre, Enjolras and myself are the only ones alive" she smiled but then Joly's face turned sour.

"What of Grantaire?" He asked suddenly, a bitter hopefulness in his voice. Marius just shook his head. Éponine gasped slightly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"He jumped in front of Enjolras, he had said earlier that his life was not worth it, but I did not think he meant it seriously. He died bravely and his bodie lies with the others." A sad silence enveloped the room. Joly hung his head. How many of his friends were dead now?

"I'm going to fight" Éponine said strongly. Marius looked at her like she was not real.

"Éponine..."

"No Pontmercy, don't you dare try to stop me! Enjolras is out there, he needs my help" she rushed to the door until Marius grabbed her arm and she spun around to face him.

"Why?" He whispered, "why go back for him?" It's not that Marius did not want to help Enjolras, of course he did the man was like a brother to him. It was just, why was he so special to Éponine? Why did she care so much?

"I have to Marius, I would die if he died too" she had not meant to say it,but the words had spilled from her mouth in a soft whisper before she could stop herself. She fled from the café and saw the scene in front of her. Death. Most were dead. She saw the line of dead and saw Combeferre making his way to the alley and to Joly. He asked if Enjolras had been seen and she answered no. Her heart fell into her stomach and she started clenching her fists. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair to her right and saw Enjolras, his face was scrunched up in pain. She ran to his side, Combeferre following close behind. She fell to her knees beside him. Enjolras looked at her and shook his head. "Go back Éponine, you will not die today, I will not let it happen" he said, he still had strength in his voice. The soldiers would find them soon, they needed to move.

"I'm helping you, please Enjolras I have to!" He looked at her and she grasped his hand, feeling her hands wet with blood, she looked down. His left side was covered in blood and it was apparent he had been shot. Éponine felt tears in her eyes as she helped Combeferre pull him up. He groaned at the action and told them to leave him, to save themselves before they got caught, to let him die like they should of. Éponine wanted to slap him for saying that but she didn't and looked him in the eye. "You will not die on my watch" she scolded. They made it back and Joly said that he would live as long as the bullet hadn't shattered. Éponine held his hand tightly as he looked over at her. "Why?" He asked her and she smiled. She had not known what love was, and she believed that he did not either but she felt it stirring in her chest, she knew. It was a passion, such as many had, that kept her going. She loved him, of course she did, was she such a fool to have not realised it before? She kissed his hand gently. "because of love, Monsieur." Marius let the corners of his mouth upturn slightly. She looked so peaceful at that moment, so happy, yet she was worried. In her eyes were tears that she would never let spill. Enjolras just looked at her but even in his state, he managed to speak to her, to protest against anyone loving him.

"I do not deserve your love, my dear 'Ponine. I do not deserve any of it" Éponine shook her head and placed a gentle finger to his lips, stopping him from speaking.

"You cannot change it Enjolras. You cannot change my feelings" Enjolras managed a feeble smile before Joly placed the spoon between his teeth and began pulling out the bullets. There were two lodged in his side. His screams were excruciating to hear and Éponine felt like her hand was going to break as he clung onto her. She flinched when he looked her dead in the eyes and shook his head. "You can do this Enjolras, It will be over soon, I promise" Marius just stood and watched as he eventually closed his eyes. Éponine quickly checked for breathing and it turned out he had just passed out from pain and probably tiredness. She lay her forehead against his._ He wasn't allowed to die_, Éponine thought. _He was not allowed to die without her._

* * *

**A/N: this chapter was a bit short but I Éponine has realised that she loves Enjolras but it won't be a whole spontaneous instant return of love thing because Enjolras has just watched most of his friends die, he'll be depressed, lonely. He'll always be reminded of it and it will be really tough. So bare with me guys, bare with me. I also though that our dear Éponine would fall in love with Enjolras first. And Grantaire, he was always one of my favourite characters in the book but I felt the need to have him die in a way that kinda proved how much Enjolras was worth to these people, to his best friends. **


	5. Chapter 5: Risks

She sat next to Marius on the arm of the chair, talking with Joly, who sat across from them. They were discussing how Joly was upset that Musichetta had canceled all of their meetings this week and that he was growing suspicious and seemingly, upset. "Well are you sharing her again?" Marius asked as Éponine just nodded her head.

"I don't want to share her" he mumbled, "she would have told me" Marius just shook his head.

"Maybe you should just show up, she can't cancel on you then" Éponine said, Joly seemed to think about this and then seemed it agree.

"I should go now, for I'll be back for luncheon" They both nod their heads. It had been a week since the failed rebellion and Marius had found it hard to sleep, but not nearly as hard as Enjolras. He came round often to see Éponine and ask her how Enjolras was. He wouldn't come out of his room, and according to Éponine, would not let anyone in his room. He slept through most of the day as he could not sleep at night. The nightmares plagued I'm horribly. It was while Marius sat in the study and Éponine sat reading did the screams start. Éponine bolted from her seat straight away, launching herself up the stairs and into what he believed to be Enjolras' room. He had never heard anything so painful, so broken before. Is this what happened every other night? How did Joly and Éponine stand to hear him in such pain? Marius had only ever imagined his nightmares to be bad like his own, waking up in the middle of the night and clenching the bed sheets, but he was wrong. The screaming died down after a while and Éponine carefully padded back down the wooden stairs, placing herself carefully back in her seat. She picked up her book with a sad expression on her face. "Is he always this bad 'Ponine?" Marius asked, in twining his fingers over and over again nervously. She looked up at him with glazed eyes and spoke quietly,

"This is him when he is better, Monsieur"

* * *

He sat in the Café Musain, laughing and talking to many of the revolutionaries. His heart was full of excitement because of the plans, it was finally happening. The revolution was on it's way. He threw his head back, laughing slightly, his eyes closed. When he looked forward again, the café was empty, glass smashed across the floor, blood dripping from overthrown chairs and glass shards. He stood up slowly, his feet crunching on the glass, looking around slowly. A sudden fear took over. He willed himself to move, to flee from the place but his feet would not move, and he was stuck staring at the horrifying site. It was then he felt a hand softly touch his shoulder and push him back down on the chair. "You shouldn't have let me die" A voice whispered in his ear. Their breaths were cold against his ear and he shivered slightly and then he saw Grantaire walk around to face him. "You should've saved me" he said, his signature smirk on his face. At first he seemed fine, no blood on his shirt or grime. He was clean. Then blood began to leak from the corner of his mouth, a huge circle of red blossoming on his chest. Grantaire laughed manically as Enjolras felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't run, he couldn't move. And then Courfreyac joined him, a horrible grotesque look to his face and the gunshot wound in his neck began to split open and bleed profusely. Then many other revolutionaries joined, wounds splitting and bleeding, all smirking. And then little Gavroche joined and Enjolras felt like he was drowning. This was hell.

"Why did I die? I only ever wanted to be like you, and it got me killed. Why Enjolras, why?" Gavroche then raised a gun. Grantaire sauntered over to the sitting Enjolras, leaning down and moving his hand over the blonde's body. He pointed to the middle of Enjolras' chest and spoke one word which made Enjolras start to shake with fear. "Fire" The shot echoed loudly.

* * *

He was finally woken up by being violently shaken by Éponine. His face was dripping with sweat, his hands clenching the bed sheets furiously. She looked at him with a small smile for a moment before lightly taking a damp cloth, which was always left with a basin of water by his bed, and began pressing it to his forehead. He calmed down suddenly. She comforted him oddly. He reached out and softly touched her cheek. He looked at her as of she was not real, that she was also a ghost, following him like the others. But she did not haunt him, he seemed to remember, she loved him, for some unknown reason. She could love someone better, not a man who failed the revolution, his own friends. She smiled softly at him, placing her hand over his. She eventually placed his hand back by his side and she told him to try to sleep, if he couldn't, she would bring him a few books. He always thought it was to keep his mind off of the events that left him this way, but he could never forget,he never will, he never did. It plagued him from dawn till dusk and gunshots were a constant sound in his head and when he closed his eyes, the only sight was blood soaked cobble stones. He scrunched up his eyes and then rolled his face away from Éponine. She cared for him so much,the way she would always do small things for him, he was hardly deserving of it all. He closed his eyes and let his breathing even out. He felt like a young boy, being taken care of by a nanny, not a man of twenty one who was once a strong and independent revolution leader. He felt shame grow inside of him as he thought of the revolution. The revolution had failed and so had he.

* * *

He had finally left his room. He told Éponine it was for a walk, that he needed air, but she followed him anyway, pulling a coat over her freshly washed hair and following closely behind. He never seemed to notice her though, exactly what she wanted. It had taken a while, mainly through small alleys and a maze of buildings but she knew where he was headed. There stood the musain, in all of it's ruined glory. Enjolras looked up at it sadly and she saw him wipe his eyes. She felt a pain for him, for the events that seemed to haunt him constantly. There was no rest for him. He lightly touched the bullet holes on the front of the building, slowly letting his eyes wander over the site. She watched closely as he made a move for the door. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding when he turned away from it, cursing under his breath slightly. He shouldn't be here, he should be with her and Joly at home. Home,what a funny word, for she had never had much cause to use it before, but this home was constant now. He then took off and Éponine nearly missed him as she watched him make his way to the seine. She felt her heart beat fast, why go there? She watched him slowly walk up to the stone rail, gripping it tightly. Her eyebrows raised in question. Then she saw him do something that made her stop breathing. He climbed a top the barrier, standing close to the edge, closing his eyes gently. She ran as fast as she could and caught the back of his coat just in time, pulling him back onto the bridge. He let out a small protest and looked around to see the person who had pulled him back. His face paled as he saw none other than Éponine standing there, looking at him with a sad yet relieved expression. "What in God's name do you think you were doing?"she said exasperatedly.

* * *

He put on his coat quickly, making his way trough the door and feeling the chilled wind against his face. He made his way through the complicated maze of alleys and found himself stood in front of the Café Musian. He reached forward and places his shaking his hands on the bullet holes. He stood there for a while, just staring at the wall, and then he made a move to enter the café. Suddenly he saw figures in the window, drinking and talking happily. All of them dead with bullet holes littering there bodies, dead eyes and pale skin, blood dripping onto the floor. He turned away from the scene quickly, cursing under his hurriedly made his way to the seine. Looking over the edge, letting his constantly shaking hands caress the stone railing. He looked at the swirling rivers below and climbed on top of the railing. He thought about it for a moment, if he jumped, he would surely die. If on impact or just drowning it would be death either way. But death is so final, and there would be no going back. On the other hand, it is surely fair. Grantaire died painfully convulsing in his arms, and courfreyac was killed in such a painful way. Wouldn't it be fair for him to die too? He thought of Éponine quickly. She would surely move on from him,a pathetic ex revolution leader she needed to take care of constantly? Of course, it was only given. He leaned forward, closing his eyes. He felt a hand grab the material of his coat, pulling him back down onto the bridge. His eyes flew open and he let out a shout of protest, his feet managing to stop him just in time from falling over completely. He looked over and paled at the sight of a very sad looking Éponine. "What in God's name do you think you were doing?" She said tiredly. He looked at his feet. Then she did something odd, she hugged him tightly. He didn't move for a while, actually he didn't do anything. He couldn't breathe as he felt sadness overtake him once again. That's all he ever felt lately, sadness, maybe even shame. Then slowly but surely he wrapped his arms around her, hugging to her small frame desperately. He leaned his head on her shoulder lamely and breathed in shallowly. "Come on let's go home" she said interlinking their fingers and pulling him along slightly. He found himself unable to speak to her as they walked back. He seemed to go in slow motion, looking around as if he had never seen these places before, like he hadn't lived here most of his adult life. They arrived home to find a very confused Joly, it was late at night, and he was wondering where they had been. " oh Enjolras went for a walk and I decided to catch up with him and go too, hope we didn't worry you too much Monsieur" she lied smoothly. He looked at her relieved and they made their way to the library, reaching over to one of the shelves. She handed him a book and told him to read it before going to bed. As he let his hand fall on the golden doorknob she said his name. He turned his head to face, his eyes had black circles under them from lack of sleep, his face seemed older. "You never told the men to be there, you asked them to fight for the cause and they did. You did not force them to die for the rebellion nor did you lead them to death. It is tragic that they died yes, but it is not you to blame. There is no one to blame. Goodnight" she said, sitting down in the armchair, opening a book and scrunching her eyebrows together in concentration. He walked up to his room that night, getting changed for bed, and lay underneath the covers. He began to read and finished the first couple of chapters. He snuffed out his candle and lay down to sleep for the night, and for the first time in a few weeks, he managed to get a full night of sleep.

* * *

"We have an invitation!" Joly said happily from the study. Éponine walked over to him, pulling the letter from his hand. Enjolras chuckled quietly while Joly scowled slightly. Joly looked in his direction, finding it hard not to smile at the sight of his best friend looking happy again. Even if it didn't last long. Enjolras spoke first, "And what is this invitation for may I ask?"

"It's for-"

"It's an invitation to celebrate the engagement of Marius Pontmercy And Cosette Fauchelevant." Éponine cut him off quickly, Joly scowled again, while Enjolras found it hard not laugh. "He wants all of us to go, but I can't go" Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows, "and why ever not?" He asked.

"I do not have the proper dress, I cannot talk properly like the rest of you, what if we have to dance Enjolras? Oh no...oh no" she trailed off, shaking her head slightly.

"That is quite alright, this celebration is next week and Musichetta will be happy to go with you to get a new dress, and Éponine, you speak just as fine as me" she looked at Joly like he had grown a second head.

"I do not have the money to buy a new dress, and I sound different, I sound like my parents, like scum" she said glumly, her eyes downcast. Joly laughed slightly,

"Éponine, I will pay for a new dress of course, Enjolras, your clothes should be in the spare bedroom. I took the liberty of moving your things out of your old apartment before they decided to sell them off or simply give them away." Enjolras nodded, thanking him. Of course his father did not know of his state, he had finished his school of law, and would be expected to get a job soon. He felt himself growing darker from the thought but pushed it to the back of his mind. His father still sent him money, paying for an apartment he did not have anymore and Enjolras had kept all of it, only giving Joly some money for keeping. He had refused at first but the blonde had insisted, arguing he had already taken enough things in his life. Éponine squealed slightly in excitement, the thought of having a new dress must really excite her, but of course, it would. Enjolras felt the corner of his lip turning up slightly at her actions, she was like a child. "I'll go to Musichetta and ask her if she will be free for these activities tomorrow, as I have to see her this week anyway" a thought seemed to strike Éponine as she looked over Joly,

"Did you ever find out why she was avoiding you, Monsieur?"

"Oh yes, she was very sick, which I thought was funny, as I am studying medicine but none the less she is fine now. I will see you both later" he answered, pulling on his coat and heading out into the cold winter afternoon.

"Green" Enjolras said quietly.

"Hmm?" Éponine questioned, turning her head to face him, her eyes full of happiness.

"It should be green. Your new dress, it would suit your hair and your skin, you would look very beautiful in green" he stated, his eyes boring into the front cover of his leather bound book. Éponine smiled shyly at him.

"Do you really think so?" She asked, uncertainty in her voice. She had never been told by anyone that she was beautiful or that she could ever look beautiful at all, never mind the man she loved unconditionally.

"I really do Éponine, not that you do not look beautiful now" he replied, closing his book and walking over to her, laying a soft kiss on her forehead. She felt her breath leave her and she blinked many times. He moved away from her, gathering up his book and making his way up to his room. She touched her forehead lightly.

* * *

He screamed loudly that day, knocking over all of his books, bringing down a few glass candle holders in his fit. Éponine ran to his room instantly. Her blood ran cold as the sound of glass smashing emanated from the small room. She burst through the door and found Enjolras, surrounded by shards of glass, sobbing quietly. His hands shook fiercely and his fingers were wet with blood. She collected a pan and brush, and began clearing away the shards while Enjolras was still on the floor. This gave him a few moments to calm down more. She finally found herself hugging him while he shook. It was hard for her, not to cry with him, not to weep herself. She had to be strong be sure she had not been through what he had been. Yes her life had been far from picturesque, and it had also been awful, but her tough life had not left her in the state it had left Enjolras. Her hands did not constantly shake, nor did she the ghosts of dead friends constantly, filling her soul with guilt. She pulled him tighter. He needed her, he depended on her. She needed him, and that night on the bridge, she had nearly lost him. She was not going to risk losing him again.

* * *

**A/N: um yes, this chapter was quite...heavy. I was trying to show that Enjolras is not the same after the failed revolution, and how heavily it has impacted his I wanted to show how much Éponine loves him, and how she'll always stand by him. The celebration party wil be next chapter. Please review because it means a lot to me when you guys share your opinions and things like that. And yes, Enjolras does have a form of PTSD and that will affect him further on. Thank you for reading and I want to quickly thank all the people that have favourited and followed this! **


	6. Chapter 6: Alphonsine Bastarache

"What colour?" The dress maker muttered to herself. Musichetta seemed to contemplate it too. "What about blue?" The woman said, pressing her lips into a hard line. Musichetta shook her head and silence filled the room. Éponine felt so out of place here. They sat for a few second more before Éponine found the confidence to raise her voice,

"How about green?" The seamstress looked like she had had a delightful surprise.

"Oh yes! Green it is!" She exclaimed, scurrying off into the backroom and fetching a long roll of dark green, saying like material. Éponine breathed out deeply, it was going to be along day, but it would vibe worth when she saw Enjolras' face. Yes, it was going to be all worth it.

* * *

Musichetta seemed overly tired today. This celebration is tonight, and Musichetta was adamant on coming round to Joly's to do it. So there they sat in éponine's small room, Éponine sitting on the stool in front of the mirror, Musichetta sitting on the bed. An awkward silence enveloped the room and Éponine bit her lip. With only two hours till this event, they needed to start. Éponine stood up and made her way to the door. "Where are you going?" Musichetta squeaked, pushing a wisp of her long blonde hair behind her ear. Éponine narrowed her eyes, slightly jealous of her beauty. Her eyes were violet hue and her eyelashes were long and blonde. She was tall, but not overly and her hands were delicate. Her complexion was smooth. Her face was pale and soft to the touch and her lips were a deep pink colour, not at all cracked and not overly plumped. "I was going to check on Eniolras before we started getting ready and things" she answered.

"You treat him like a child Éponine" the brunette looked at the floor, her anger rising. They were nothing alike, and it was starting to ware on her last nerve.

"I'm sorry?"

"You uptake care of him like you would a child, Éponine. You check on him and you act like he can not do a single thing by himself"

"I may have you know, I do not. I check to see if he is alright because there are things that could happen if I do not Musichetta. Have you heard him scream at night? Have you seen someone's hands shake so horribly when they are not scared? Have you ever even thought about it?" Musichetta was silent for a long time, "I thought so" Éponine whispered.

" Joly said-"

"What did Joly say? Where have you been 'Chetta? Because he loves you and you were absent from his life during a time when he most needed you!" Éponine shouted. She was going too far, she knew it, and the look on little Musichetta's face made Éponine clamp her mouth shut. "Oh no 'Chetta I'm-"

"Do not say you are sorry, you are right" Éponine raised her eyebrows in question, "I have been out of his life for so long but I was worried Éponine! I was worried that if he found out he would not love me, that he would leave!" Musichetta wailed. Éponine did not move from her spot near the door.

"What are you talking about?" There was silence, "Chetta!"

"I am with child" she whispered. "I am with child" she repeated. Éponine softened her expression and moved to sit next to Musichetta.

"Why would you think he would not love you? Musichetta, he was worried he was sharing you again"

"I know" she said, little tears rolling down her cheeks, " I know he did, but I told him I was sick and that I did love him because I do! I want to be his wife but he has not asked and it is improper to do so" Éponine rolled her eyes gently, hating the fact it was improper. Of course Joly wanted to marry young Musichetta, he just didn't have the courage to ask. Stupid boy, Éponine thought dryly.

"Give him time 'Chetta, it will all be fine, I promise you it gets better. I mean look at my life right now." She said, motioning her hands wildly around the room. Musichetta hiccuped a laugh and dried her eyes. "I will go and check on Enjolras and then we can get started okay?" She said, smiling. Musichetta nodded. Éponine glided quickly across the hall to Enjolras' room, knocking on his door.

"Enter" she slipped inside quickly. "Oh Éponine, why are you here? Is Éponine driving you mad?" He teased. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"We're too different to ever be friends Enjolras, what am I going to do? She is a lovely person and she seems very nice on the whole but I do not see myself being friends with her."

"Then be kind to her Éponine. I'm a little weary of her after she didn't speak to Joly for two weeks after the revolution." The words stung his tongue and he looked down at the floor. I died for you, he heard a voice whisper quietly. He pushed his hands over his ears, willing it to stop. Éponine reached up and slid her hands around his wrists, pulling his hands into hers. He looked wearily at her. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled back quickly, their fingers still intertwined.

"I'm sorry Enjolras, I shouldn't have-"

"Please do it again" he asked, his face showing a strong smile, one that hadn't been seen since before the revolution. She nodded her head. She kissed him again and this time, he deepened the kiss, his hands moving to rest on her small waist. She reached her hands over his neck and played with the little curls at the base of his neck. They stayed like that for a long time, simply kissing, until Musichetta shouted.

"Éponine where are you? We only have around an hour left before you have to leave!" They pulled back quickly, a blush staining their cheeks.

"I have to go" she whispered

"I know"

"I don't want to" she said.

"I know" he replied, leaving a kiss on her cheek. She reluctantly stood up, making her feet move to the door. She looked back at him and he motioned towards the door. She frowned deeply and looked back at the door.

"I intend to continue this later Monsieur" she said, moving her way out of the door.

* * *

She looked fantastic. The green worked so well against the colour of her skin, it brought out her warm brown eyes. She starred at the marvel that was her hair. It was intricately intertwined together and she did not want to move too much in case of it falling out. She kept looking at herself in the mirror. Never in her life had she looked so good, so clean, so happy. She was happy about her appearance, what had happened earlier and the fact that Marius was marrying the woman that he seemed to love. She looked over herself again. Never once in her seventeen years had she looked this good. Never. She still couldn't believe the change Musichetta had made. The woman with blonde hair was with Joly down the stairs. Her hair had been put up in a bun. Éponine made her way slowly down the stairs, the sound of the steps making Enjolras turn around. He stared at Éponine for a long time, taking in the sight of her. He caught her eye and she smiled shyly. She reached him and linked their arms. "You look beautiful he whispered into her ear, staring down at her face, kissing her cheek. She blushed.

"You look very handsome yourself" she whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Joly watched them carefully. He could sense something different about them.

* * *

"I'm going to go speak with Marius" he said to her, leaving a kiss on her hairline. She nodded, watching him walk over to Marius, who seemed rather tired. Cosette walked over to her side.

"Hello Éponine" she said quietly, her smooth voice contrasting with éponine's rough voice. She placed a hand to her throat self consciously.

"Hello Cosette"

"How have you and Enjolras been lately? I haven't seen you since the...revolution" Éponine turned to face her, completely emotionless.

"Enjolras and I have been fine" she answered. Cosette just stared ahead.

"Sometimes he wakes up screaming, sometimes he doesn't."Éponine softened her features, "Sometimes he wants to talk to me, sometimes I don't see him for three days at a time." Éponine placed a hand on her shoulder gently. Cosette had tears in her eyes as she looked up at 'ponine. She looked so childlike at that moment, so young and innocent that Éponine wanted to pull her into a tight embrace. She didn't though, she just squeezed her shoulder.

"Is Enjolras bad for it?" The brunette seemed quite taken aback by the question by answered all the same.

"Much worse. Some days he'll go for a walk, even read a few books. Other days he won't even leave his bed. He's healing though" she said, sending him a loving look from across the room. "He screams every other night. He can't help it you know" Cosette opened her mouth, "Marius loves you, don't key him fall, do you understand?" Éponine said, cutting across Cosette without hesitation. The blonde swallowed heavily, nodding her head. "Okay good, now do I have to dance?" It was so short and curt that Cosette knew she had struck something inside of Éponine. Something that made her defensive, protective. Cosette decided to leave the subject alone.

"In about five minutes or so, not much longer. Only one or two dances" Éponine seemed to pale slightly and bid Cosette farewell. Just before she left Cosette whispered, "you love him don't you?" Éponine turned to her and with a small smile whispered "yes" in response.

* * *

"Enjolras I can't dance!" She whispered urgently. He tightened his arm around her waist.

"It'll be fine, just place your toes on top of mine and I'll lead, it won't be so bad" she nodded her head but still felt nervous. They will all know she was not a proper lady, that she was not from a bourgeois upbringing. Enjolras pulled her up onto the floor and she lightly placed her toes on his, hoping her skirts stopped the motion from being visible. The tune that went straight through Éponine began to play. It was slow, it was nice. He looked at her the whole time, seeing how her eyes closed in happiness and how eyes lit up when he twirled her. The dance quickly ended in éponine's opinion and her and Enjolras smiled brightly at each other. He dipped down and laid a soft kiss on her lips. It was all going so well. Then his face turned blank and then, almost panicked. "What's wrong Antoine?" She asked. He turned his back to her and ran from the room. Éponine looked around the room. No one seemed to have noticed her love running out of the house. She followed him closely, running as fast as her dress would let her. Temporarily she was reminded of the days before the revolution, where she had to wait for a rain storm to wash, had to sleep in alleys at night and sell her own body to pay for a piece of bread. She pushed her dreadful past from her mind, goosebumps growing on her skin from the sudden exposure to cold air as she ran through the door.

* * *

The dance was lovely, it was slow, it was gentle. Éponine was slightly giggly from the dance, her face full of pure childlike joy as she was twirled. The dance ended too quickly for his liking. He dipped down to kiss her smiling lips, feeling only joy at that moment. Then he heard a familiar chuckle. He looked desperately for the source of the familiar nois and his locked onto the dark corner across the room. His old friend Grantaire stood there, bottle in hand, looking him straight in the eye. He paled considerably and felt unable to breathe. No not now, not when I'm happy. "What's wrong antoine?" She asked, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned his back to her. He couldn't breathe. He needed air, he needed to get outside. He ran from the room and through the maze of corridors. He burst through the door, gasping in air. It was silent for a long time until he heard a heavy laugh from beside him. he pushed himself off of the wall, looking around quickly, spotting Courfreyac leaning on the wall, passing a bottle of gin between him and Grantaire and himself. "you do realise you're kissing a whore right?" he said with a smirk, "She doesn't love you, you know. She was a whore, she used to get paid to 'love someone'" Grantaire added, his head lolling slightly to the side.

"no" Enjolras. Éponine loved him while no one else did, she took care of him, she said she loved him. He felt his chest tighten and looked up at the figures with sadness."she loves me" he said, his voice was so hoarse, so unsure. He looked down again, falling to his knees, his head in his palms. He couldn't make himself look up, he wouldn't event try.

Éponine ran out seconds later, looking around wildly and falling to her knees beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder but he recoiled violently. She looked at her hand as if she had been burned. "Enjolras, What's wrong?" She asked desperately. He just looked up at her, his eyes were colder than usual. She held herself though, not moving, hardly breathing.

"Do you really love me, Éponine? Do you?" He asked, a sound of need in his hollow voice. She was slightly offended by the question.

"Yes, Antoine, I do love you." She answered, taking his hand in her small one. She leaned over and placed a kiss to his lips. He looked at her for a long time and then kissed her fiercely. They stay like that for a long time. Then Combeferre walks out the door, looking at the kissing couple on the ground. He coughs slightly alarming them and they fall apart, pulling themselves off of the stones quickly. Éponine brushes the dirt off of her dress, blushing slightly at the look on Combeferre's face. He just shook his head and his head disappeared behind the wooden door. Enjolras pulls Éponine closer to him by her waist. He needs her right now. He loves her.

* * *

The next week, Marius and Cosette were married. It was a small event, only having around twenty people invited. Joly, Combeferre, Éponine and Enjolras were among the guests. Musichetta couldn't make it, she was too sick. Éponine felt bad for Joly, for he didn't know at all. She sat there, in a new dress, his hand clasped in hers. "It seems so lovely getting married, I used to think a prince would come and marry me. How stupid was I" she whispered to him. He looked down at her, meeting her eyes. "I never needed a a prince, I have you" She kissed his neck lightly before looking forward, as the ceremony was still going on.

"My life was always sorted out, I was to be married off and thrust into the life of a woman I didn't know. My father wanted this, I did not." He said, his skin still tingling from her touch.

* * *

He kissed her bare shoulder as they lay in bed together. It was the afternoon but none of them had reason to get up. "I love you" he said. She smiled at his words and turned over to face him.

"I love you too" she said honestly, she needed him to realise how honest she was being. She loved him, needed him. He smiled slightly, tracing circles in her collar bone. She met his lips happily. She could just stay like this, for the rest of her life, just being with the man she loved.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked, pulling himself into a pair of trousers. She made an unflattering noise at the break of their kiss.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" She whined, motioning to the strewn covers. He chuckled slightly. He leaned across the bed and kissed her, then left to make his way to the kitchen. She followed around five minutes later. As they were sitting in the study, Éponine reading a book and Enjolras writing a letter to Marius, there was an angry knocking in the door. Enjolras froze at the familiar voice. "Where is he? Where is Antoine Enjolras?" Éponine looked at him desperately. Suddenly his father burst through the door, and Enjolras bolted up from his seat, meeting his father in height. Éponine stood up two, her book still in her hand. "So it is true then!" His father stated, his face red with anger. Enjolras just stared at him. "You are with a whore"

"Excuse me?" Enjolras stated angrily, his blonde curls bouncing slightly on his head. His father studied him.

"You are with her yes? You are with a whore, a beggar from the street. You know we had plans for your marriage to Alphonsine Bastarache. You knew when you were in a job, we were going to ask her father to let you marry her!" He seethed. Enjolras stared at him coldly. "I do not want to marry her father, I never will. This is my life now, I control it. Also, she is no whore, So please do not address her as one." It was defiant. She moved over to his side, intertwining their fingers.

"I will not have this in my family do you understand? You will get half of your inheritance and then you will no longer be a part of this family. Shame Enjolras, that is all you bring upon us. If you decide to leave this woman" he said, looking Éponine up and down down with distaste, "then things can be resolved."

"I'm not leaving her father, not for you." His fathers face twisted in anger.

"Then that is that." His father left angrily, his tail coats wildly flaring behind him. Enjolras fell onto a nearby seat, astonished that he had just been kicked out of family, he had been disowned. He let out a noise of frustration. It wasn't for the money, of course not. It's just that he had friends in that house. He had Four sisters at home, that waited to see him every three months. He felt his throat constrict painfully and squeezed éponine's hand exceptionally hard. She kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: you were his only family

"It was my fault. Everything was my fault." He said to himself. "It's always my fault". His hands shook as he sat on the windowsill, his temple pressed onto the glass of the window. The June rebellion, it was all his fault. He led this men to their premature graves, he gave them the guns, he failed them. He now only had Éponine left really. She loved him, he loved her. Sometimes he did not know why she stayed, why she put up with a half mad, failure of a revolutionary. He hung his head in shame, balling his fists up. It was then that Éponine walked through the door. She had her old clothes on, her feet bare and an old worn coat on. "Éponine, what are you wearing that for?" He said, shaking his head. She looked up at him. Her eyes were rimmed with red. She had been crying he realised. He stood up and briskly walked over to her, feeling dread take over his heart. "Éponine" he said. His voice was quiet.

"I can't take your family away from you, go talk to your father, get your family back. Marry 'Alphonsine Bastarache'."she said, her voice wavering. He looked at her shocked, this was not happening, she couldn't be leaving him. "I love you Enjolras, but I can not take this from you"

"'Ponine please I love you, don't leave me" he said, his voice breaking ever so slightly. His eyes clouded over. His hands shook fiercely. She took his hand in hers, squeezing it softly.

"I love you Enjolras, I always will. I always will" she repeated. His head hurt, his heart beat painfully in his chest. Her chin quivered as she dropped his hand. He followed her to the door. She looked back at him.

"Please Éponine, please don't leave I love you. You can't do this. Please" she looked at him one last time, her heart aching painfully, fresh tears slipping onto her cheeks.

"I have to. I love you." That was the last words he heard from her before she took off into the night, leaving Enjolras completely shattered. He had nothing now. He had lost Éponine and now, he truly had nothing left.

* * *

"Enjolras what have you done?" Joly shouted, alarmed at the destruction in front of him. Books lay strewn across the floor, ink splattered across their pages, glass shards that lay in a heap against the wall against which they had been smashed. Over in the corner, sat Enjolras, his head in his right hand and a bottle in the left.

"She left Enjolras." Was all he said. Joly softened his features in pity. He walked over to Enjolras, glad his shoes were still on, and helped him up. The taller staggered a little bit from the alcohol. Joly struggled slightly but managed to get him up the stairs and push him onto his bed. Enjolras didn't fall asleep though, he just lay there, staring at the white ceiling. He eventually closed his eyes but the only thing occupying his thoughts was a woman with long brunette hair, that will always love him.

* * *

She sat huddled in the street. It was awful, this existence, this life. She had lived like this before and as much as she did not like it, she had been able to deal with it then, she pushed herself to deal with it now. It was being without him that hurt. It was being without his constant warmth or occasional kisses that had her heart constricting painfully in her chest. It was the loss of him, that made everything seem worthless. She could never love anyone else. She could never be with anyone else. She thought of the lazy mornings and the kiss he always gave her bare shoulder just as the sun began to shine through the curtains which she always forgot to close. She thought of the days they went walks and he would take her to the book store and buy her any book she wanted. She had never felt such freedom before. But she left him. _You did that for his sake_, she thought harshly. Though it did not stop the lump in the back of her throat or the tear that ran down her cheek. She hasn't even been with anyone else. She can't. Not after being with him. Not after that. She just thieves occasionally, maybe even stealing a loaf of bread. She thought of him, of their life together, and what could've been. A strangled noise escaped her throat. She needed him.

* * *

He sat in his room, huddled over the desk. He had not left his room in days, or was it weeks? He did not even know. It had been too long since Éponine. The fierce shaking in his hands had reappeared and Grantaire seemed to follow him wherever he went. His eyes were vacant and dull. He didn't have anything to do anymore so he drank, and thought. He was always thinking. Of what he had with Éponine. He thought of the days they stayed in bed till noon or the days he would admire her while she was in the bath. He thought of the endless happiness she had brought him, he thought if the dull throb she had left in his heart. He pictured the way Grantaire had convulsed in his arms and the way courfeyrac had been shot in the neck. He imagined the pain they felt and felt a hollow need to take their place. Éponine filled his mind again. Why did she go? Why did she have to leave? He needed her.

* * *

"Joly!" Marius greeted happily. Joly smiled and let Marius enter his home. "Where are Enjolras and Éponine?" He asked. Joly's smile faded and he looked down at his shoes, swallowing lightly.

"Éponine does not reside here anymore Marius" Joly said with a sad point to his voice. Marius' smile faded too and he looked blankly at Joly.

"What do you mean?"

"She left." He stated bluntly.

"Oh, I see, I see. Where is Enjolras then? I really do wish to speak to him"

"He should be up stairs right now, but I would not know. I have been with Musichetta a lot because...she is with child Marius. I have to take care of her. He is here alone most nights, not that I see him when I'm here." He looks over at Joly, his eyes wide with horror.

"You leave him alone?" His voice was shocked. "While he has no Éponine? Are you mad?" Joly looked confused as Marius ran up the stairs towards Enjolras' room. Joly just stood frozen in his spot. "Enjolras?" Marius called, his voice full of panic. There was, as he had dreaded, no reply. He entered what he believed it be his room. Nothing. He looked around wildly, entering different rooms, looking for the blonde headed schoolboy. There was just one last room and that was the bathroom. Marius walked up to the door. He knocked but there was no reply. He turned the door knob and it creaked open slightly. The air was slightly thick and there was something present in the air that made his stomach churn. He opened the door fully to see the site of Enjolras lying on the floor, a pool of red collecting by his wrists, a shaving razor lying bare centimetres away. Marius let out a strangled cry and fell to his knees beside his oldest friend, his strongest friend, propping his head up onto his knees. Blood stained the knees of his trousers and he shouted desperately for Joly. "Oh dear God no" he said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Joly appeared seconds later, gasping at the site. He sprinted to his room, gathering supplies straight away and rushing to the aid of his friend. "No, please god have mercy no"

* * *

She heard it at first, just a light tinkling sound, just the occasional sniff. Then it turned in to tears. Horrible choked sobs that seemed to cause the person crying pain. She turned the corner and looked upon the gate of an old house, a little cottage that had a small but flourishing garden. A little place that seemed to peaceful which is why it upset her, that someone could cry so horribly in such a beautiful place. She pressed her ear to the gate and listened for a while before looking for a face. She shouldn't be eavesdropping, she shouldn't be here. "Marius please, Let me talk to you" Cosette said. Éponine stumbled back slightly. That was Marius crying? One of her oldest friends she hadn't seen in over a month. She heard footsteps approaching and the gate was flung open. Marius stood there gaping at her. Then his face turned to anger.

"How could you leave him?" He asked, his voice still foggy. She opened her mouth but no words would come out. She was frozen, just as she had always been without her revolutionary lover, without Enjolras.

"I-I left him so he wouldn't be disowned from his family"

"He never cared for that Éponine. When he lost you he lost everything. Everything" she looked at him horrified.

"Why are you crying?" She demanded, feeling fear climb her throat.

"Enjolras and what he has done to himself" he answered coldly.

"I-dear god no where is he now? What has he done?" She shouted. He looked taken aback by her response but there was a fire kindled in her eyes and he knew she would not change. "What has he done?" She screamed now, frantically looking at him.

"He took a razor Éponine...he is at Joly's flat still." Éponine took of running without a second glance at Marius. He ran behind her, never catching up. She arrived at the familiar flat quickly, knocking desperately on the hardwood door, her skin crawling with fear. After a while of silence she beat against the door. "Joly please let me in!" She said. The pain could be heard in her voice, it was terrible. The door was pulled.

"Éponine"

"I need to see him please"

"But you left him." He stated. He seems so tired. His face was pale. Éponine shook her head.

"It wasn't like that! I left him so he wouldn't get disowned, so he could-"

"You know, he didn't leave his room when you left. He didn't even care, he wouldn't do anything. He loved you, with everything he had left and you left him. He never even tried to get back into his family, saying that there was no point, that you were the family he was supposed to have." Tears trailed down her cheeks at the statement. It hurt. All the words were daggers in her. Every single syllable.

"I'm sorry" was all she managed to choke out. He moved to the side, motioning for her to enter. She rushed up the stairs which she had climbed so many times. She entered his room, and saw the sight of him. His face seemed older. He was thinner, his eyes rimmed red. She moved to his side and brushed a curl of hair away from his face, gently caressing his cheek. He didn't move and she finally noticed the bandages that adorned his wrists, how there was a few red spots covering them. She swallowed deeply. What had he been though while she was gone? She moved away from him and ran to the nearest bathroom. She needed to be sick. It was just too terrible to think he had done that to himself. It burned her and she couldn't think about what would've happened if he had succeeded. It was the wrong choice though, to make for the bathroom, the site of red against white nearly made her faint. They still hadn't cleaned it up and the smell made her gag slightly. It was such a big puddle. It had come from him. She ran back to his room, placing her hands on his chest and crying uncontrollably. Was this because of her, did he do this because she had left him? She fell onto her knees, her hands still on his chest, her head falling slightly. It was then that his eyes lazily opened.

* * *

He felt a light pressure on his chest at first and then he heard crying from beside him. He couldn't move for a little while, his eyes seemed to not want to open, to see the daylight he always dreaded. He opened his eyes, squinting at the hazy sunlight that shone through the window. He looked down at his chest and saw to dainty hands resting there. He followed them and saw Éponine there, crying and sniffing, her head heavy. He reached over slightly, sliding a finger lightly across her jaw. She looked up him. _Was she really here?_ He thought. _Was she here? Or was she just another part of his imagination_? He let his thumb glide over her cheek, wiping away some of the tears that rested there. She gave him a watery smile, placing a gentle hand over his forearm. It was then he finally rested his eyes upon the white bandage that adorned his wrist. He stared at it for a long time, not moving, not breathing. It all came rushing back. He retracted his hand quickly, covering his wrists with covers, but he knew it was too late. She stood up. She stared at him for a while, not saying anything, before she nudged him. He moved over and she sat on top of the covers next to him. "I'm sorry"she whispered, her eyes downcast. He reached up and tilted her chin upwards, ignoring the way his wrists protested, making her look into his eyes. "I am so sorry" she said again, her voice slightly louder. "I shouldn't have left, I thought it was right but wasn't, I love you" he looked at her for a while.

"Is this real?" Was all he said.

"Yes, Enjolras, this is real" she smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. He gave her a crooked smile. He patted the spot next to him lightly and she understood. She lay down next to him, burying her face in his chest. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"It would be a shame to wake them up don't you think" Combeferre thought aloud. He looked over at Marius and Joly, waiting to see what their response was.

"I guess it would but his bandages need to be changed and I don't want infection spreading anywhere in this house." Joly stated. Kicking the bed frame. Enjolras woke up first, looking around for a few moments. He nudged Éponine awake. She blushed at the sight of the three men and moved off of the bed, giving Enjolras room to prop himself up against the headboard. Joly just lifted his hand and showed Enjolras the fresh bandages. The blonde cringed and looked at Éponine. She gave him a sympathetic look. "I'll just wait outside okay?" He nodded and she slipped out the door, Marius coming out after her.

"Earlier I half woke up and I heard Joly and Combeferre talking. They said you were the one to save his life because you knew what he had done. How did you know?" She asked. The words seemed to flow from her tongue freely and she cursed herself for asking.

"I used to think about doing the exact same all the time"he said coldly. "But I had Cosette to keep me grounded" he added. Guilt built up in Éponine and tears began to show in her eyes. She looked away from him quickly,wiping her eyes. Marius felt regret itch at his throat but held his tongue.

"What I did was a mistake Monsieur, it will never happen again." She bit out. He hadn't heard her call him Monsieur in years. It seemed so foreign to him. He knew he had crossed a line. They sat in silence. Eventually Joly and Combeferre came waltzing out, and Éponine scurried back into the room. She smiled at Enjolras. She loved him, with all of her being, and it terrified her. She had never loved someone so much before. How stupid had she been to leave him? To let him go? It was the wrong thing to do and now she regretted it so much. She sat next to him and took in his appearance. He was freshly washed, his hair curly, his skin pale. She looked at her own hands and realised how she must look, how she must smell_. I have_ _become the Gamine again_, she thought with distaste,_ the girl that no one would want._ She leaned into him, desperately fiddling with some of the knots at the end of her hair. She heard Enjolras chuckle slightly and she looked up at him, smiling shyly.

"You can bathe later Éponine. I do not mind anyway" he said. She grinned up at him.

"I love you" she breathed out before falling into a light sleep. He stroked her hair.

"I love you too" he whispered even though he knew she could not here.

* * *

**A/N: okay yeah filler chapter but I still hope you guys liked it! I didn't have a lot of time to write this and I might if had to update it at the weekend but I was ridiculously sick this morning so I had time to write this yay! Also yeah, Grantaire was gay which is why he didn't want it get married to a woman. Someone asked me what age I am and normally I don't share my age or anything but I am 14 so maybe that's why my language is a bit restricted. Thank you for following, reviewing and favouriting! I love you guys! **


	8. Chapter 8: Musichetta is having a child!

"That was a terrible ending" she said, slamming the book closed and dropping it next to her chair. Enjolras looked up at the sudden noise, narrowing his eyes.

"What book was it?"he asked, annoyed by the way she treated the book in the first place.

"Romeo and Juliet" he looked down at his own book, laughing slightly, shutting It quietly.

"It is one of the greatest love stories ever written."

"Well I didn't like it" she replied, frowning. He looked over at her now. He noticed how the shadows form the candle danced across her face. She looked over at him, smiling slightly, before walking over to him and sitting on his lap. He let his arms curl around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt like a little child, safe and warm. She hadn't left his side since his attempt at killing himself two weeks ago. He hadn't trusted her at first. He was sure she was going to leave again with nothing but the wind to keep him company. But she hadn't left. She tried to get them into a way a normality but he caught her sometimes, looking at the red scars that crossed his wrists, he also tried to hide them. Éponine had never mentioned it and he was grateful. Though It was awkward at first. She took away all the alcohol. That was the first change. She wouldn't let him drink after she was told the state he Drunk himself to by Joly. She wouldn't let him drink again and as much as he hated to admit it, he had needed to stop or he would become Grantaire. A man who was always drunk, didn't know what he was doing, always staggering everywhere. He closed his eye at the thought. He wouldn't think about that, not now, not with the woman he loved cuddling into his side. She murmured something into his neck he couldn't hear properly. He looked down at her smiling. "What?" He asked. She seemed shy all of a sudden.

"It doesn't matter Enjolras" she whispered.

"No what?" He said grinning. She smiled at him shyly.

"I was saying that with Joly and Marius getting married that maybe we should too but it was silly to think that" she shook her head slightly, tightening her hold on his shirt. His smile dropped and he studied her for a moment. "I'm sorry I said anything I've made you uncomfortable" she said in a panicked voice. Oh no. She shouldn't have said anything. She made a move to get off of his lap but he tightened his grip in her waist. She looked at him for a moment. She was so confused by his actions.

"Maybe you are right" he said, "but first I would have to you know get us moved out of Joly's home as Musichetta is moving in soon and of course get a job. But that won't take long though and then maybe we can" she grinned at him.

"Would you really want to marry me?" She asked, "what about your reputation?"

"Who gives a damn about my reputation. I would marry you no matter what."

"What are we going to do about names? Are the law still trying to arrest you?" He chuckled quietly.

"The police have given up their quest to try and find Joly, Marius, Combeferre and I as we have not tried to start another revolution against the crown in the last few months. They believe we won't be any trouble." He said. She nodded thoughtfully and sunk into his chest again.

* * *

Joly and Musichetta did make a lovely couple on their wedding. Her gown was beautiful and Joly looked incredibly handsome in his wedding costume. Her blonde was twirled up in a fancy do by Cosette and everything was over fairly quickly. Cosette talked a lot with Éponine and the two were getting on like old friends, laughing together, smiling happily the whole time. Cosette forgave her unconditionally for what happened when they were children. She followed the example set by her atrocious mother. They were too young to know right and wrong. Marius and Enjolras watched them carefully.

"They look like old friends" Marius said happily. Enjolras smiled also.

"I'm glad they do" Enjolras replied. He and Éponine had been searching for a home of late and have decided on a house not far from the home of Cosette and Marius. It is genuinely small but with three bedrooms and a few more spare rooms. Enjolras was happy with it and Éponine seemed genuinely enthusiastic about it.

"How long is it until Musichetta has the child?" Marius asked, looking over at the blonde haired bride. Enjolras thought for moment.

"I don't actually know" he answered. "But she was with child before June so I believe soon" Marius just nodded. Enjolras and Éponine were staying with them tonight as guests as Joly and Musichetta wanted a night alone. Enjolras understood and so did Éponine. So as the plan went, Éponine and Enjolras would stay with Marius and Cosette, and then in the next four days would collect their belongings and move to their new house. It all seemed so surreal to him. He thought of the future. Would he and Éponine have children one day? Will they have brown hair or blonde? Will he ever become the lawyer he always wanted to be? So many questions plagued him but he shook his head. He wouldn't think about that now. He looked over at Éponine and gave her a wide smile. She returned it and went back to her talk with Cosette.

* * *

She rose from the bed, slipping his hand away from her waist so she would not wake him. She quickly slipped on a pair of old shoes. She grabbed a flower from the garden and pulled his coat around her shoulders. She made her way down the street and turned the corner. She saw the house she would be moving into in less than a week. She smiled at it and then walked past it. She entered the gate just next to it, entering the small graveyard. She walked up the the grave, grass now grown over it, and kneeled down in front of it. She stared for a while at the little cross with 'Gavroche' deeply engraved on it. She laid a single flower on the grave, placing a kiss on her fingers and touching the wooden cross. How could she have let her brother die like that? She remembers him when he was just a babe and now here she sat looking at his grave. Weren't the older siblings supposed to die first? She eventually just sat down, crossing her legs and staring at the ground, picking out grass. She began to tell him about her life now. She spoke to the ground about the life she was going to live with Enjolras. "I love him a lot Gav ,I never thought I could but I do! We're moving in together soon. The house just next to here" she said, pointing to the building. "You would like it Gav, you could've had your own room and a room to play in." She told him excitedly. His voice startled her.

"Éponine" Enjolras said from the gate. She quickly flicked here head around to face him. "I'm sorry I followed you it's just I thought you were leaving again..." He said quietly.

"No I understand it's just I wanted to be here...I'm sorry for sneaking out" she said. He shook his head, sitting down next to her.

"You don't have to be 'Ponine. I understand."she nodded thankfully at him.

"Is this why you wanted to move to this house?" He asked after a few minutes she looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"It is one or the reasons" she admitted, "I wanted to be close to him even if I wasn't when he was alive." She petted the ground lightly and he pulled her into a tight hug. "I just miss him"she stated.

"I do too" he said, "you know when he first came to our meetings we were really hesitant about letting him come to more but his ideas were better than ours most of the time and he was too stubborn to leave."

"That sounds like Gav" she said, laughing slightly.

"Come on, lets go back, you can come back again whenever you want okay?" He said. She nodded.

"Okay"

* * *

"Okay, I'll just nip out to get some apples"she said, kissing his nose lightly. He nodded his head, confused by the reason she wanted them but apparently she was 'craving' them. He watched her go through the door and sat on the windowsill. It was late November now and the wind was getting colder and the nights grew darker. As it was only afternoon he let Éponine go by herself to get apples. He busied himself with arranging the books in their make shift library.

* * *

She walked briskly to the apple seller. It was cold out and wanted to get home as quickly as possible. She bought a few apples, greeting the seller she had once been friends with, he was shocked by her appearance. She guess she had changed. She decided to take a short cut through an old alley to get home. She was nearly there until a man briskly shoved her up against the wall. She felt a sharp pain strike the back of her head.

"Do you think you can really change who you are with some clothes love?" The man asked, his breath was vile.

"Get off of me 'Parnasse" she said, struggling but succeeding to push him away from her.

"I used to love your voice,then you became a rich mans whore, and well knowing you spoke those words to another man" She clenched her fists. "It made me realise, you're just like your mother" she spat in his face, picking up the bag of apples she had hastily dropped and ran as fast as she could." Watch yourself little Éponine, or we might just do what we did last time" he shouted angrily at her and somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that they would.

* * *

She was out of breath as she ran back into their new home. He looked at her for a moment before walking towards her and placing his hands on his shoulder. "'Ponine are you okay?" He was concerned.

"Oh I'm fine" she said, pulling him into a tight hug. He moved his hand to pet her hair lightly noticing she seems quite distressed but he retracted his hand in horror as it was slick with blood.

"Éponine! What happened?" His voice growing louder. She touched the back of her head too and was stricken by the amount of pain that came with a single touch.

"I...I don't know really...I was just walking back with the apples and I took a. Short cut..."she looked around the room for a little but, as if the answer could be apparent on one of the walls. "And one of my fathers men, he shoved me up against...a wall...yes I remember now." She placed a hand to her forehead.

"Éponine we need to get your head checked." He stated.

"We can't go to a doctor though Enjolras, please" she said hastily. He took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Joly will help"

* * *

He knocked on the door frantically. Joly ran to the door, wondering what all the fuss was about. "What's wrong Enjolras?" He asked. He was taking care of Musichetta right now and she had a terrible headache, never mind the horrible morning sickness that exhausted her every day.

"Éponine was putting some books in one of the high shelves and she just slipped off and she hit her head. It's bleeding Joly" he said, emphasising the word 'bleeding'.

"Yes of course come in just wait in the study let me just get my stuff" they moved to the study and Éponine fell into a chair. Enjolras played with the glass paperweight on the table until he heard Joly's footsteps coming down the stairs. "Okay Éponine let me see the back of your head" she shuffled around slightly. Joly looked around Carefully and found the spot. Éponine hissed in pain as she pressed it and he moved more of her hair out of the way.

"It is not too bad Éponine, just a little cut. I'll just stop the bleeding and it should just scab up and heal" he nodded happily. "But really from now on 'Ponine, you really should be more careful from now" she cast a quick glance at Enjolras. _More than you could ever know Joly_, she thought bitterly.

* * *

He seemed to be coming back to life. His eyes seemed less clouded and he didn't have dark circles under his eyes anymore. She played with the blonde curls in his hair before he woke up. She had woken up before him and she took the opportunity just to look at him. Her eyes moved over his nose to his cheeks then his chin. She traced the line of his jaw lightly with her finger. His eyes fluttered open. "Morning" she whispered. He smiled lazily at her.

"Good morning" he took a piece of her hair in his fingers and played with it. She leaned over and kissed him. She smiled into the kiss, moving over to straddle him. Then the knocking started. Enjolras cursed as Éponine moved off of him and rolled out of bed, beginning to put on her clothes for the day. He decided to get himself ready too, still annoyed by the mysterious knockers lack of timing ability. Éponine let her hand fall on the door knob but just before leaving looked over at him, "later" was all she said.

* * *

"Marius" she groaned, pulling the door open, "what are you doing here this early?" She looked at the clock hanging in the wall, 8:33, it read. She stared at it as if it had insulted her.

"It's Musichetta! She's having the baby!" He said excitedly. She smiled broadly and shouted up to Enjolras.

"That's wonderful!" He said, coming down the stairs. He looped his arm around her waist and Marius walked with them to Joly's house. They all sat in the front of the house. Then Musichetta started properly screaming, her voice carried down the stairs and echoed the house. Enjolras blinked a few times. Screaming. It was all he heard. Men screaming as they were shot, men screaming as they bled out, men screaming as they died. He placed his hands over his ears. Éponine looked over at him and moved to his side. She took his hand away from his ear and kissed it, whispering promises into it as she held his hand, rubbing small calming circles into it. He looked at her and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm here Antoine, I'm here. It's okay, it's okay" she whispered over and over again. Cosette stared at them for a while and then looked at Marius. "I love you" she said quietly. Marius gave her a small smile.

"I love you too" he replied equally as quiet, placing a kiss on her nose and intertwining their fingers. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched as Éponine enveloped Enjolras in a hug and rubbed his back. _She loves him_, she thought happily,_ she really has changed_. Cosette smiled and yawned silently, snuggling her head further onto Marius' shoulder. He petted her hair while they listened to the pained screams of Musichetta.

* * *

**A/N: so here was this chapter, definitely filler because stuff is happening in the next chapter and well let's just say that it won't be good for Musichetta. I'm sure you've all guessed it I mean it was really common in the 19th and 20th century. So yeah, leave a review. Thanks for following this and favouriting it and reviewing! It means a lot.**


	9. Chapter 9: Make jest of my life

It was then that Joly appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked tired and his eyes were grief stricken. There was blood on his hands, on his shirt. Éponine ran up the stairs to meet him. "Joly what is wrong?" She asked suddenly. He just looked over at her with vacant eyes.

"There was so much blood. She was in pain I..." Éponine stopped breathing and looked down at Cosette. Cosette gently climbed the stairs to meet her. She gave Marius a pointed look and he and Enjolras took Joly down the stairs and into the study. The two woman climbed the stairs and entered the room where a two midwives sat against the wall. Joly was right though, there was a lot of blood, actually too much blood, one of the midwives was nursing the child.

"Boy or Girl?" She asked.

"It is a Girl" the midwife replied.

"What happened to Musichetta?" Cosette asked suddenly. Éponine looked over at Cosette.

"What do you mean?" Cosette rushed over to the body of Joly's wife. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be asleep. Peaceful and calm. But Cosette noticed that no breaths lifted her chest and that no pulse was to be felt in her wrist. Éponine jogged over to Cosette and covered her mouth in horror.

"She's dead..." Cosette whispered, stumbling backwards slightly. Éponine ran forward, catching her shoulders and leading her to the door. Cosette braced herself. "I did her hair for her wedding...she was my friend". Cosette said, pointing to the middle of her own chest, staring at the opposite wall in disbelief. Éponine led her down the stairs to meet a stricken Marius.

"Marius get her out of here" Éponine stated simply. Marius pulled Cosette out of the house. Enjolras walked out seconds later.

"What do we do?"

"Well, as cold hearted as it sounds, the body needs to be moved. Where is the doctor anyway?" Éponine said, resting a hand against her forehead. Enjolras was surprised at how calm she was being, how unfazed she was by this. But he didn't know she had watched her mothers friend die or how her best friend had died not last year from the same circumstances.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just...I...Joly" she said. He nodded.

"Go and talk to him, he said the doctor was late so I'll go wait at the door" she kissed his cheek and fast key walked into the study where Joly sat, his head in his hands.

"This was my fault"

"No" was all she said. He looked up at her, his pain stricken face pushing her to hug him, she pulled back and looked at him.

"My friend, her name was Marie, and she had the same job as me. She was but fifteen at the time, she was a year younger than me. I liked her a lot, we were really good friends, and then one day she was with child. It happened suddenly and of course she could only continue this job for a few months and then she would have to quit. So the time came and the baby came. But there were problems, so many problems, and she died. I watched her as she died you know, my only real friend apart from Monsieur Marius died in front of me. But there was a man, and he promised to take care of the child for her whether she lived or not. As she did not he took the child. I do not know where they are now but I believe they are safe. You have to be that man Joly. Because this was not your fault. It was a cruel twist of nature, a horrible hand played to you, and now you have that beautiful baby girl to take care of. So take care of her, heal, keep the memory of her." He looked at her and nodded, wiping his face with his hand. She smoothed a hand over his hair and left the study.

"Is that true?" Enjolras asked as she began making her way to the kitchen to get a rag for Joly.

"Most of it, except there was no man, and the child died from the cold" she turned her back to but didn't walk any further. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and hold her against his chest. "Enjolras"she whispered. "I don't want children, I'm sorry" she looked at him with watery eyes,waiting for a bad reaction but he nodded his head, his lips formed into a hard line.

"I understand love" he simply said, "I understand" even though he could feel disappointment grow in his chest. He said nothing though, he just stood with her in the middle of the hall, the silence enveloping them.

* * *

"How do you think Joly is faring right now?" Cosette said to Marius as they made their way to Joly's house.

"I don't really know, I mean he has a nanny to take care of his child now and I know he is nearly finished his studying. I think he is faring quite well for a man who has just lost his wife. We were into normality for quite a bit, after Enjolras, and now we are shaken again. It never really ends" he said, really talking to himself at the end. Cosette touched a hand to his face.

"Don't think about that right now Marius, lets think about Joly and the baby, okay?" He nodded, smiling at her. They arrived at the door and knocked. Joly arrived at the door quickly, smiling and letting them in happily. They followed him into the library where he was reading a book and a cup of tea.

"How have you been Joly?" Marius asks, sitting in the chair, Cosette sits quietly on the arm of the chair.

"I have been good. The baby is okay too" he said smiling. "Would you like to see her?" He asked. Cosette nodded and Joly disappeared up the stairs. He came down a few minutes later holding a giggling little girl. She had a little head of blonde hair and brown eyes just like Joly but she looked so like Musichetta that it took Cosette's breath away.

"Can I hold her?" Cosette blurted out, a sudden blush covering her cheeks.

"Of course, just watch, she's so tiny" Joly said, giving the little girl to Cosette gently.

"What is her name?"

"Carissimi" he said simply. Marius looked at him and smiled.

"My dearest" Marius said, letting the little girl grab his finger. "Her name in Latin is my dearest" he repeated. Cosette looked at the little girl before her. She was so pretty already yet she was but a month old. Joly loved her dearly. You could see it when he looked at his daughter. He did not blame his daughter for the death of his wife, yes he missed Musichetta dearly, they loved each other unconditionally but little Carissimi wasn't at fault. Many women died during died during childbirth and it had unfortunately been his beloved Musichetta. He promised though to her that he would raise her properly at her grave and that the girl would grow up, happy and fully. He would not let his daughter want for anything. Cosette poked the little girls nose and she giggled happily._ I will have to be her mother and her father_, thought Joly,_ I will not fail her._

* * *

"You found someone who will take you on?! This is great Enjolras!" She said excitedly, hugging him tightly. She kissed him and smiled at him. "We can celebrate Enjolras" she pulled him closer again. "Anyway you want"

* * *

"What do you mean your dress is too tight?" Enjolras asked.

"It's just a little tight but it still fits" she replied. "I'm fine" He nodded simply and kissed her goodbye as he made his way to work. Éponine had been a little off lately. She changes her mind quickly, one minute she is happy the next she and she can only be in the mood for one food at a time. Enjolras just shook his head and looked down at his pocket watch. He increased his walking speed, as he did not want to be late for work.

* * *

"She is so cute" Cosette told Éponine as they talked over some tea.

"I know she is isn't she, I didn't understand her name at first but Enjolras explained it to me" Éponine said. Carissimi, such an odd name, but it was a beautiful meaning. Of course Joly would pick something like that. The little girl herself was full of delight most of the time and Joly said she slept soundly most nights, which Éponine found odd at first, but Joly told her it was normal because some babies are able to sleep through a whole night quite quickly while others may not be able to for many months. She looked at Carissimi and sometimes she felt the need to hold her in her arms or even have her own child but then she thought of Musichetta and Marie and the thought disappeared pretty quickly. She picked at her nails until the thoughts of blood and screams fled from her mind.

* * *

"Will you marry me Éponine?" Enjolras said. She stared at him in disbelief, turning to face him. _He actually asked me_, she thought excitedly, _he actually wants to marry me!_

"Of course Enjolras! It would be a pleasure to be your wife" she said happily. He picked her up, twirling her around slightly, kissing her. "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said, kissing her nose.

* * *

"We have to find you a dress now!" Cosette squealed as Éponine told her.

"Well we are getting married in two weeks, so maybe I should." She thought for a moment. "Also Enjolras said I need a new dress because we have to visit his parents to notify them of our marriage even if they do not permit it, I said we didn't have to, but he also wants to see his sisters and I couldn't deny him of family" she said, thinking of Gavroche and Azelma. She is going to tell Azelma today, Cosette is coming with, but Éponine has told her they need to wear older dresses. Ones that are worn and that cover their feet. If people realise they have shoes on they will also think they have money and that will not do. She looked Cosette up and down. "Cosette I am so sorry"

"Wait what-" Éponine abruptly pulled the pins away from Cosette's hair and let it fall. Then she messed it up. Cosette yelped in pain and put a hand to the back of her hair. "That was sore 'Ponine"

"Now you look the part though! Keep your head down and people won't see that your clean and we're good" they both left the house and went through the familiar maze of alleyways. Éponine saw many faces she used to see constantly and new faces as well. She found her old home pretty quickly.

She knocked on the door quietly. She felt shivers at the thought of what had happened to her the last time she was here. But Enjolras and Joly and Azelma saved me, she thought. Her mother answered the door and ushered the two girls on quickly when she saw her daughter.

"Éponine what are you doing here?" She asked hurriedly.

"I came to tell you and Azelma news Maman" she said. Her mother looked round the room.

"Your father is working Azelma right now Éponine" Éponine looked away scandalised.

"She is but fourteen!" She said loudly.

"I begged him not to my girl but he insisted. I am sorry. Who is this?"

"I am Amee" Cosette answered quickly. Her mother squinted her eyes.

"Have I seen you before? You look like-" but her mother shut her mouth quickly. "Oh it doesn't matter, Éponine what have you come tell me?"

"I am to be married Maman" her mother leaned her head forward in shock.

"And who to?"

"I cannot tell you Maman"

"And why not?" Her mother snapped angrily.

"Because you will tell papa and he will find him and do god knows what! I will not have that happening because I love him! I value his life more than mine!" Éponine ground out angrily. Her mother softened her features.

"I understand, now clear out, before your father comes back." Éponine looked at her mother and the woman sighed. "I will tell Azelma of your marriage okay, I'm sure she will be pleased" Éponine smiled, bid her mother farewell and made it back to her home Thinking of what her new life will be like. _It will be wonderful_, she thought, _as long as I am with Enjolras._

* * *

"Enjolras I'm really worried" she said. He took her hand in his hand squeezed it tightly."they don't like me already and we're staying over night too and I'm really worried."

"It'll be okay 'Ponine, and my sisters will like you, I promise. It is only my father that seems to disagree, I wrote to my mother and she permitted it and she was the one that wanted us to stay so she could talk to you more." Éponine shook her head.

"What are you sisters names? Caroline is the oldest, Then you were born and then Avery was born and the youngest is..."

"Emmeline. You remembered quite well Éponine" she smiled.

"They are about to become my family." She said lightly. The carriage seemed comfortablt quiet for the rest if the journey.

* * *

They arrived at the house soon after their conversation and Enjolras helped Éponine out the carriage. As the people of the house collected their things Éponine marvelled at the size of the house. She was shock with the many windows and floors. "Why would you stop yourself from inheriting it by staying with me?" She whispered as they linked arms.

"Because a house without the woman that I love really means nothing in the end" she looked at him and a blush filled her cheeks. "I love you Éponine"

"I love you too" they walked to the doors and they were opened. There in the hallway stood the stone like figure of his father, his smiling mother, and all three of his sisters. There was the tallest one which Éponine knew was Caroline. She was blonde and willowy, her eyes a deep green that stood out from her pale skin. She ran forwards and greeted her younger brother with a hug. Éponine could hear their father cluck his tongue at the lack of 'manners'. She kissed each of éponine's cheeks to her surprise and shook her hand. _She seems nice_, the brunette thought. Then next to Caroline was a shorter girl that must have been Avery. She was year older than Éponine was to be married to a lord of somewhere that éponine couldn't remember. She was tall and had blonde hair too. She leaned forward and followed the same procedure as that of Caroline and only shook her brothers hand. They narrowed their eyes at each other and she could tell that they did not get on well before he left for school. Then there was a short girl who Éponine realised was Emmeline. She was only eight or so and she had curly hair like her brother but it was a deep red colour that fell down to her waist. She hugged Enjolras tightly and shook éponine's hand. They then greeted Enjolras' mother and father. His mother was also tall and willowy and the resemblance between Antoine, Caroline and Emmeline Was astounding. Emmeline even had the hair to match while Antoine and Caroline both had the same hair colour as their father. His mother was nice and greeted Éponine happily but his father did not even look at Éponine never mind greet her to their home. She sighed lightly and Caroline showed them to their room for the next two days. _It was going to be a long couple of days_ ,Éponine thought bitterly.

* * *

It was the night they sat at dinner that Éponine snapped. His father had just been asking about her past, looking for any opportunity to embarrass her and he had succeeded. Enjolras had put an end to it after a while. Caroline looked at her with sympathy while Emmeline frowned and Avery just looked at her plate. This was apparently a common occurrence with his sisters. But then his father had started talking about the failed revolution. "I know so many men led to death. I mean were they not your friends son?" Éponine looked at Enjolras and saw his hands begin to shake slightly. " Ah yes and Grantaire was there too. He was going to be married as well such a shame his life was taken by such a stupid idea." Enjolras looked at his father as if he had been slapped. "Against the crown? again? bloody stupid waste of time if you ask me. all those _boys_ dead, they didn't even last the night"His hands shook violently. Éponine moved over and held his hand and placed a hand on his back whispering assurances into his ear. "What is wrong with you son? Are you not capable of-"

"ENOUGH!" Éponine screamed. The table fell silent and all eyes fell on her. "What is wrong with you?" She said, her voice getting louder. She stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. "Who do you think you are? Degrading your own son like that? He is a person. He is the man I love and I am to marry he is not just a play thing you can ridicule. You can make jest of my life sir, you can judge me on my past all you want, your opinion and motives mean absolutely nothing to me but when you abuse him I draw a line. He does not deserve your jokes and comments. You will make fool of him no more. I pity you sir, if the only enjoyment you seem to be able to get is from bullying your own child. I am done with listening to your hate. He is ten times the man you'll ever be capable of being. He is the best person I have ever met and I will not let anyone hurt him. You are pathetic and nonsensical" She screamed. His father just stared at her in confusion and outrage. "Now if I can collect our things we will be leaving next morning. I hope you dare not object Sir" she spat. Enjolras grabbed her hand and led her to their room. She looked at him with wide eyes and she seemed close to crying. "I am so sorry Enjolras I just...I just couldn't listen to him it was cruel and..." She stuttered. Enjolras moved forward and kissed her fiercely.

"He is cruel and no one has ever stood up to him not my mother, not Caroline and you just did what I've wanted to do for 20 years Éponine. I mean my family may not be happy, my father will be furious but thank you I guess." He said kissing her again. She pushed him onto the bed a kissed his neck. It was slow and full of whispered words of 'I love you' and it was what they both needed from one night.

* * *

"I'll miss you enjy" Caroline said, patting her brothers shoulders. "I will be at your wedding though, Emmeline and I will be there. Father has forbid mother to go and I had to say I wanted to visit the city to make him agree but I will see you then." He thought of his father who had not shown his face. He looked at his mother who stood before him, knowing of her sisters plan, actually agreeing to it.

"I send you the best. I just can't believe you're getting married I haven't seen you romantic since you were a child...I hope everything runs smoothly for you two." She looked at Éponine. Éponine's breath caught in her throat for a second but his mother just hugged her. "You must really love him" she said, looking over at Enjolras who was now at the carriage, petting one of the horses.

"I do Mademoiselle. I really do"

"No one has ever acted like that to my husband before...but I saw what he was doing to my son and I curse myself for not stopping it so I thank you for that. Now on your way my dear, you don't want to be home late."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I shouted last night but I love him and he is the only man I'll ever love. I did not like seeing him degraded" his mother nodded, waving goodbye. Éponine got in the carriage and sat next to Enjolras, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**A/N: I am going to end this here and yeah death of childbirth issues sad but it happened a lot back then. but little 'ponine's dress is too tight hmm also she ain't taking none of his dads shit. Yes his father is a bad person and it may have been a little ooc for Éponine but totally worth it am I right. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for favouriting and following!**


	10. Chapter 10: Little blonde children

**A/N: so I did some looking up and it turns out that french ceremonies are just like they are now but of course not exactly the same but you know what I mean. Now I'm not religious or anything and I have never been to a wedding (I don't know why) so I can't exactly write that bit of it. I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you!**

* * *

"Cosette what if he doesn't like my dress?" Éponine said worriedly, fiddling with her fingers.

"He's going to love the way you look Éponine. He's going to love you" Éponine nodded her head but didn't seem convinced. Cosette sighed and hurried Éponine along. The church was small. Only a handful of people were there. It was nice and quiet and not the type of marriage ceremony that Éponine had ever believed she would get. He looked handsome as he stood there, looking down at her with a smile on his face. She looked only at him for the entire ceremony, only looking around the room after he had kissed her. Caroline smiled happily and Emmeline had a big grin on her face. Marius just nodded at her while Cosette beamed at her, her face almost childlike with excitement. Joly seemed happy as he held little Carissimi on his hip. Combeferre watched on with the woman he had brought with him. Enjolras believed her name was Esme. He never saw his life turning out like this, so changeable, but he loved it. He had Éponine who loved him, and he loved her and he knew in the end that was all that mattered to him. He thought of Grantaire, who was to be married, what would he think? Would he be happy for him? Would he laugh at him for becoming a romantic, laugh at him for getting married? He did not dwell on it any longer, he wanted this day to be filled with happiness. Éponine beamed up at him. He felt a smile grow on his own face. She kissed his cheek lightly and laid her hand on his forearm. "I love you" she said, her voice holding strong emotion.

"And I love you" he said, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. She never planned on her life being so...unpredictable but she loved it all the same. She was here with him and she loved him. That was all that mattered.

* * *

"I never saw you being one to get married" Marius said to him, taking a sip of his wine.

"To be honest neither did I" Eniolras admitted looking over at the woman who was talking and laughing with Caroline and Cosette.

"I never saw us getting married until many years in the future but I guess I was wrong" Marius laughed.

"I agree but this seems much better" Enjolras said smiling.

"My wedding day was happy until the night that is"

"Ah yes Éponine told me, Cosette's father died. Such a shame" Enjolras said. It would be horrible for your father to die, never mind having him pass away on your wedding night. He thought of his own father who had disowned him or éponine's father who did not care for her. He remembers when Éponine had come in around two weeks ago and had been very upset. She told him how her father had began to sell her little sister Azelma on the street. Enjolras was appalled and annoyed that he couldn't do anything about the cruelty. That was like Avery, being for lack of a better word, a whore. Éponine had just shook her head and admitted defeat. Éponine looked over at Enjolras and smiled brightly. Joly rushed over to her with little Carissimi and kissed her hand. "This little monster needs to go to bed so I believe I do have to, with sadness, leave your company. I wish you the best for your marriage."

"Alright Joly" she laughed, "I will see you soon, I hope you and Carissimi get home safe" he nodded and walked quickly over to Eniolras probably repeating the same message.

"You were right she is adorable" Caroline said. "Are you planning on having any children?" She asked Cosette and Éponine.

"No"

"Yes" they answered at the same time. They looked at each other. Cosette gave Éponine a queer look. "Marius and I would like children when the time is right." Cosette answered sweetly. Caroline looked over at Éponine curiously.

"Do you not want children?" Caroline asked.

"Em Antoine and I agreed we didn't want children" but Caroline knew that Enjolras had always wanted a little child to take care of. She could read him like a book. "But I guess if it happened I wouldn't mind" she found the words tumbling from her mouth carelessly. She looked over at her husband. She guessed that having a child with him may not be bad after all, it may even be a good thing.

* * *

"It doesn't fit" she said exasperatedly to Cosette. Cosette looked at Éponine.

"What do you mean?"

"It's too tight" Éponine shook her head at Cosette. "It can't be, if anything I've been eating less" she sighed. Cosette just formed her lips into a hard life. "I mean I have been awfully sick lately but that would make me lose wouldn't it?" She placed and hand on her forehead and paced the length of the room. Cosette started smiling. "What are you smiling for?" Éponine snapped.

"It's just, you don't realise what you are describing" Cosette giggled.

"We'll why don't you tell me then? Save me from the great mystery"

"No really think about you. You are ill when?"

"In the mornings"

"Your dresses don't fit. You're tired all the time" Cosette continued. Nothing came to éponine. The brunette shook her head laughed in frustration. "Goodness Éponine you are with child!" Cosette chimed. Éponine paled considerably. She looked at Cosette and flopped on top of her bed. It couldn't be true. Now though, she thought about it, she closed her eyes. She felt Cosette lay down next to her, Joining her on the bed. Cosette took Éponine's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. "It's not bad 'Ponine, can you imagine? Soon you'll have a mini Enjolras or Éponine running around! How cute will that be?" Éponine laughed slightly, turning her head to face Cosette."a little baby with blonde hair" Éponine thought for a moment. If the child was like Enjolras then it wouldn't be that bad. If the child was as good as him then she could do this. As long as the child wasn't bad like her, as long as the child didn't have to live like she had. Those thoughts stirred in her mind and brought a smile to her face. _Yes_, she thought, _as long as the child is good like him._

* * *

"Antoine...I have to tell you something important" she said hesitantly, moving the book from his hands and intertwining their fingers. "I am..." Words seemed to fail her for a moment and he looked at her with a confused smile adorning his lips. "I am..." The smile faded from his lips at the sight of her pale face.

"Éponine what is wrong?" She was silent for a long time. His face turned to hurt, "Éponine you didn't..." He said. She looked at him for a moment, shaking her head.

"I would never do that to you! I'm pregnant Enjolras" she said loudly, a weight seeming to fall from her shoulders. Enjolras was silent for a long time, looking at her, then he smiled. A big smile that lit up his whole face. She smiled in relief at his reaction. He stood up, taking her in his arms. He spun her around and she giggled in pure childlike joy. It seemed perfect for that moment, and as he kissed her, she felt everything fall onto place.

* * *

Marius was happy with the news. Cosette just smiled at the news as she was the one who had informed her of it in the first place. Yes, Éponine was terrified, what if she was a bad mother? What if what happened to Musichetta and Marie happened to her? What if the child did not live? She would not be able to bear it. Éponine sipped on her cup of tea. "It is also good as you have enough room in your house now,and even a room for your child to play with" Cosette said happily. "There is no need to go selling your house and moving to a bigger home"she continued, smiling sweetly.

"I would feel bad selling that house knowing what we did in the library..." Éponine muttered against the edge of her cup. Enjolras choked on his coffee, coughinG harshly. Éponine laughed under her breath into her cup while Enjolras looked at her with shock, narrowing his eyes. Marius and Cosette who had not heard their friends little side comment just looked at each other in confusion but they both heard Éponine say "Later" and were both confused by what she meant. The other girl smirked while Enjolras blushed slightly, they guessed they would never know.

* * *

"You need your hair cut" she said, playing with a strand of the blonde hair. It was nearly nearly down past his neck and he hadn't had it cut in a while.

"I don't want to get my hair cut" he said, sounding like a child who did not wish to go to bed. She chuckled lightly, placing a hand on his neck and pulling him over for a kiss.

"Do you think I will be a good mother?"

"Yes I do" he said. She looked at him. "I really do 'Ponine"

"Do you really think so?" She asked, sinking her face further into her pillow.

"Yes, because you're caring and nice and you are the best person I have ever met and I believe in you" he said, poking her nose.

"Thank you" she said, though her voice became muffled because of how far she had sunk it into the pillow. He laughed.

* * *

That night they both lay naked. She lay on his chest with her legs draped over his waist, sleeping soundly. It was early in the morning, maybe one or two. The lock to their house was being picked. Éponine woke up with a start. She heard the clicking sound, it was familiar after all, she started hitting her husbands chest. "Enjolras!" She whispered harshly.

"Ow! Éponine what?" He said, tired at first, but with another hit his eyes opened wide. He was suddenly awake.

"Someone is picking the lock down the stairs." Enjolras couldn't hear anything but he put on some trousers and an old shirt anyway, taking a candle stick from his bedside table. Éponine also slipped on a bed linen, getting up to follow him. He looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

"What? I'm coming with you" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He stared at her.

"You can't be serious" he said flatly. She slapped the back of his head.

"I'm serious, now go on before I hit you again" Éponine followed him out of the door until her eyes fell upon the small figure that was still having a go at the door. Éponine sighed loudly. "You can't be serious..."she muttered, moving past Enjolras and running down the stairs. Enjolras quickly ran after her, confused by what she was doing. She yanked the door open, pulling the figure into the house. "Azelma what in God's name do you think you're doing?" Éponine asked angrily. Enjolras looked at the girl in disbelief. He could not see her face. "Wait here" Éponine rushed to the cupboard just down the hall, collecting a box of matches from the table. She lit the candles which sat just next to the door and shadows were cast across their faces. Now that he saw her he knew she was familiar. "Enjolras could you go and light some candles in the library please?" She said tiredly. He nodded laying a gentle kiss on her forehead, taking the matches from her hand. "What do you think you were doing?" Éponine said with an annoyed toned. "You can't just do that! Break into my house! Just knock on the door Jesus 'Zelma"

"I wanted t' see ya'" the girl replied and Enjolras was shocked at the difference between their voices, the way they spoke. Éponine led her sister into the small library where Enjolras was looking at the titles of the books while he heard Éponine speak.

"I understand that but you can't just break into my home Azelma!" Éponine rested a hand on her forehead.

"Sit down 'Ponine, you'll tire yourself" she nodded and sat down, placing a hand over her belly.

"So you're a wife now" Azelma said, looking around the library. "This is a nice ol' place, and I see that" the girl said, pointing to éponine's mid section. "Your 'aving a baby!" She said excitedly. Éponine smiled at her sisters apparent joy. Enjolras stood behind her chair. Azelma squinted her eyes at him, "I know you from somewhere" she said. Enjolras stared at her for a while, not saying anything.

"I believe you do" he said quietly. "But we'd rather not remember that time Azelma" the teenager nodded and looked at her sister.

"Now Azelma what are you doing here?"

"I wanted t' see ya' 'Ponine! Maman told me you were getting married and I found out where you lived by following' you 'ome after ya' went into the square" Éponine nodded and took her sisters hand.

"You mustn't try to...break into my house again 'Zelma. Just knock the next time" this worried Éponine, who else could just follow her home? "I am well Azelma, what about you recently?"

"Father 'as me working but I'm doin' fine" she said glumly. "You 'ave to let me see the babe when it is born 'Ponine! Promise?" Her sister said excitedly. Éponine smiled, looking down at her hands, "I promise"

"Do you want to stay Azelma?" Enjolras said, speaking for the first time in a while. Azelma looked at him and shook her head.

"It's very nice o' you to offer but I snuck out and if papa came in an' found out I wasn't there, oh no, I don' want tha'" Éponine nodded and led Azelma to the door.

"Just knock next time" she said. 'Zelma chuckled, nodding her head,

"knockin'it is" and then took off down the street and diapered in the darkness.

* * *

"I'm just worried you know" she said, moving over to lie on his chest. "I never learned that from my father...what if he has her stealing from houses Enjolras he could get her killed!"She said exasperatedly tracing small circles into his chest.

"what would your father do to her if her found out she was not there?" He asked, twirling her hair between his fingers lightly.

"Beat her probably, make her a whore for longer each day, beat her her some more" Éponine replied flatly, frowning slightly. She gently moved her fingers over his bullet wound.

"Éponine" he warned. She knew he hated it when she even acknowledged that it was there. He saw it as a sign of failure. She saw it as a sign of bravery. She kissed it then rested her chin on his chest. He traced circles into the skin on her back. "Boy or girl?" He asked.

"I don't really know" she said honestly, "what about you?"

"Girl" he said straight away, "I want a cute baby girl bit if it's a boy that's also great because it will be our child" she smiled softly at him.

"You just want a little girl you can spoil" she laughed, pressing a kiss to his nose. She moved to kiss his neck and then down his chest. Then there was knock on the door. "This is unbelievable" Enjolras muttered annoyed.

"Just ignore" she whispered against his skin. The knocking grew louder until Éponine moved off of him,threw on her night linen and an old cardigan, and began marching down the stairs, a half dressed Enjolras following her. Joly stood at the door with Carissimi on his hip, relief filling his features when he saw Éponine coming to the door.

"Joly why are you here?" She said exasperatedly.

"I have a patient to attend and my nanny is sick and it is too short notice to collect a new one oh please Éponine, could you take care of her? I will be but an hour!" Joly said worriedly, Éponine reached her hands out, collecting the child in her arms. "Thank you so much Éponine! Enjolras" he said nodding at them. He made his way back down the street. Éponine looked over at Enjolras and his dejected look.

"Maybe later" she winked, making her way to the kitchen.

* * *

"How far along are you anyway Éponine?"

"I am only seven months as of right now according to Joly"

"How could Joly know?"

"He's the doctor" was all Éponine said, looking at the piece of bread in her hand. Cosette stood up to leave,

"I'll see you soon dear, I have to go and see Marius for the time he arrives home from work" The blonde left and Éponine sat alone in the library. She twisted the ring around her fourth finger and looked around the room. She put on a cardigan and walked around to the small cemetery and sat in front of little Gavroche's grave.

"Hello Gav" she said quietly. She started telling him about Musichetta. "The little baby is really cute you know. Her name is Carissimi. It means 'my dearest' in Latin. Of course I never learned it but Enjolras is fluent so he told me which is nice. I'm his wife now Gav, we got married a few months back. We still live in the big house just next to here. He's a lawyer at this firm in the town along with Marius and Cosette and I are good friends now. I'm also going to have a baby soon. I don't know if I want a boy or a girl but I know that Enjolras hopes for a girl, but I know he's also be happy with either. Anyway I had to tell you Gavroche because if you were still here you would have been their uncle" she said, smiling sadly, " I just had to tell you" she said, standing up and brushing her dress off. She turned around and breathed in deeply, walking back to her house, pulling her cardigan closer to herself for comfort. "I'm sorry Gavroche" she whispered against the fabric.

* * *

**A/N: yay for babies which by the way I have a feeling there will be a new Enjolras in the family if you know what I mean. Yeah mostly a filler again. I'M SORRY I KEEP GIVING YOU FILLERS. But I'll try to make up for it next chapter. Thanks for favouriting and following, it means a lot! **


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Happy

**I am sorry that this is late I have been working on a Jaime x Sansa Game of thrones fic and I was meaning to update but I got a little caught up! I didn't have a lot of time to revise this so i'm sorry for mistakes! Here is thechapter though, babies and things like that! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll be fine Enjolras, go to work as planned and I'll see you as soon as you get back" she said, kissing his cheek and handing his bag for work. "Don't be too late getting home okay?" She said. Lately she had been craving his company, just the feeling of being near him, having him hold her.

"I won't be I promise" he said smiling at her. "I love you"

"I love you too" she replied kissing him and sending him off down the street. She closed the door and went to collect a book from the library to read while she lay in bed. She was around half way through when she felt a wetness collect between her thighs. "What is happening..." She whispered to herself. "Wait a minute is this..." She pulled up the thin skirt quickly, looking at the fluid. "No it is too early this isn't right" she said frantically, "I am alone oh no please" she said, her voice quiet. "I am alone" she said quietly.

* * *

Cosette collected her gloves quickly but she knew there would be no need for them as it was early may, a warm wind blew through the air and tousled her hair lightly. She was going to see Éponine as she needed to know that she was alright, she worried for her pregnant best friend. She walked briskly to her house, it was just past mid afternoon when she let herself into her house, for Éponine had said it was okay now. It was then she heard a cry from up the stairs and she ran to find her best friend alone, almost crying on the bed, her back against the headboard. "Éponine what is wrong?" She said worriedly.

"It's the baby" she said between breaths. "It's coming"

"Oh my goodness 'Ponine! I'll go get Joly just wait" Éponine grabbed her hand.

"No get Enjolras please" she said, scrunching up her features.

"But 'Ponine-"

"Please" Éponine shouted. Cosette swallowed thickly, running from the house and to the workplace of their husbands. She entered out of breath and looked around frantically. Marius saw her and smiled in surprise.

"My love what are you doing here?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Éponine..baby...I need Enjolras" Marius' face quickly turned to panic.

"I'll go get him, is Joly there?" He asked, Cosette shook her head. Marius disappeared down a corridor and came back with an excited yet terrified Enjolras. He quickly left the shop. "Come on love" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the door, "let's go get Joly"

* * *

He ran in the door and up the stairs. His eyes fell upon the sight of his wife who seemed to be in immense pain. She saw him and tried to smile but it ended up looking like it put her in more pain. He quickly sat on the bed next to her, grabbing her hand. "I always got told it was unladylike for a man to be with a woman when she gave birth" Éponine managed. Enjolras shook his head.

"Who is going to stop me from being here?" He replied, kissing her hand, she squeezed harder. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face gently. It was then Joly bustled in the door, a smile on his face, looking happy as ever. Éponine envied him at that point. The fact that they did not have to bear children or bleed every month just made her angry for some reason.

"It hurts" she said, squeezing his hand tighter. He winced in pain slightly. He was realising that Éponine was a lot stronger than he had previously believed.

* * *

"It sounds so painful" Marius said, wincing as another scream was issued from Éponine.

"We'll could you imagine it, it must be very painful, it is a child not a grape dear" Cosette replied.

"I know it seems unfair though, that men don't have to suffer it, because it sounds atrocious" he said with distaste, looking at his watch. "How long has it been?" Cosette looked at the clock on the wall.

"Around four hours why?" She asked.

"That's terrible" was all he said. She nodded, looking at the clock nervously.

"You'll think she'll be okay?" She said. Marius took her hand.

"Hey, come here" he said, moving so he could hug her. "She'll be fine okay, she's always fine, she's Éponine" he said, Cosette laughed, a sweet tinkling sound, like a wind chime.

"I know, it's just Musichetta..." She said. Marius petted her hair gently.

"I know dear, I know" he said, "she's strong, She'll be just fine" It was maybe an hour or two later when Joly came down the stairs, smiling but looking slightly tired. Cosette stood up as did Marius.

"She's fine, so is the baby, I believe my work here is done." He gathered his things and headed out of the door. Cosette and Marius headed up the stairs and Cosette knocked on the door with a dainty knuckle. "Come in" a tired voice said.

"Hello" Cosette whispered, looking at Éponine and Enjolras on the bed, Éponine cradling a little baby in her arms. "We just wanted to see if you were alright" Cosette said. Marius just stared at the baby and didn't speak.

"It's okay Cosette, yes I'm fine"

"Well, we should go, we'll see you soon 'Ponine" Cosette dragged Marius from the room. Enjolras laughed softly at their antics, looking over at his child and his wife. He kissed her forehead, placing a few fingers over the head if his child. "He's mine" he said. Looking at baby. "Is this real?" He asked.

"Yes, it's real dear" Éponine replied tiredly, looking over at their new son. He had strong green eyes just like Enjolras but there was a tuft of dark brown hair upon his head. Éponine stroked the baby's cheek gently. "Would you like to hold him?" She asked.

"Of course" he answered, taking the small child in his arms. "I love you" he said to both Éponine and the baby.

"I know" she replied, reaching over and smoothing his hair. "What should his name be?"

"Well I...was thinking maybe something like Alexander" he said.

"I like Alexander, I really like it" she said, playing with the babies fingers.

"So Alexander it is?" She asked.

"Alexander it is" then it seemed to dawn on her and she smiled at him warmly.

"Grantaire" was all she said. He looked over at her and nodded. "I like it even more now" she said happily.

"Thank you" he said. He was glad she liked it, for he had a need to call their child that. "We sometimes called him R because it was the last letter in his name, it sounds stupid, but it's just what we did" he said quietly. He handed their son back to Éponine. "Go to sleep dear, you must be tired" he said, she nodded, laying down on the mattress. Once she was asleep, Enjolras gently picked up their son and put him in his basket which had been in their room for weeks. As their baby fell asleep he couldn't help but feel like everything had properly fallen in to place and that nothing could go wrong, not now, not when he was finally happy.

* * *

"I'm happy" she said, nursing their week old child, "I'm really happy".

"So am I" he replied.

"Like there was a time when I thought that maybe I liked Marius, as more than a friend" she said. Enjolras looked at her, unsure of where this story was going. "Because when I took him to see Cosette it hurt me" she said. Enjolras went to say something but she cut him off, "but I realised that it didn't hurt because I liked him, it hurt because he was so happy, and I wasn't. He was unbelievably happy and I felt nothing, I had no one, and then I started losing my best friend but I kept taking Cosette letters because I wanted to see him happy even if I wasn't. Then I met you, and everything changed" she finished. He got up, walked over to her and kissed her deeply. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered.

* * *

She would wake up before him normally, she normally did now, so did the baby. There were some mornings when he would walk up first and she would find him talking to Alexander. There was one morning when she decided to listen to what he was saying as he held their child. So she closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep. "You're named after a man who saved my life, did you know that? He was also my best friend, he still is my best friend. I miss him every day, but I know that he's still with me, because he never really left. I have your mother too and I love her very much, you and her, you're the best of my life." He said, taking a deep breath, "I don't think I could live without you or your mother, actually I know I couldn't. I'll try to protect for as long as I can Alexander, you and your mother, I'll always try to do my best for you" Éponine wiped her eyes and spoke.

"I love you so much" she said. He looked down at her and nodded slightly.

"I love you too"

"I know you miss him a lot Enjolras, it's nearly a year since last June Enjolras, and I know you still think about it" she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her, his face distraught.

"I led them to their death 'Ponine, and I feel guilt every day. I miss them 'Ponine, I miss them so much" she said, a paned expression on his face, his eyes closed. She laid a hand upon his cheek.

"It's okay Enjolras, I'm here" she said, leaning into his side, "it's okay"

* * *

A knock on the door rang through the whole house. Éponine woke up quickly, looking around. Alexander woke up and started crying. Enjolras pushed himself from the bed, looking around. "What's happeneing?" He said tiredly. "Who's knocking at this time?"

"I don't know, I'll go see" she wrapped a blanket around herself and looked around the corner of the door. She quickly moved back into the room. "It's my father" she said panicked. "He can't know this is my house, he can't know Enjolras"

"Alright, I'll go down and tell him something, okay" he said, making his way down the stairs. He pulled the door open and settled his eyes on the man in front of him. A little shorter than Enjolras, probably twice as threatening. He smelled terrible and Enjolras did his best not to wince at his appearance. was that sick in his hair? "What is your business here?" He asked.

"I know my whore of a daughter lives here, come on let me see her" he said, trying to enter the house. Enjolras pushed him back. "I know Éponine is in there" he said.

"She's not here Monsieur" Enjolras said.

"I know she is, I will come back until I get her back do you understand? That little whore better make her way home, getting married without my permission, little-"

"Please, you will not find her here" Enjolras said firmly.

"I want my girl back you bastard-"

"You will not find her here because she has died Monsieur" Enjolras replied, his face hard.

"What?"

"My wife passed away, childbirth, now leave my home" he said harshly. A flicker of emotion seemed to pass through his facial features. Regret? Sadness?

"Well it's her own fault for getting married and trying to live a perfect life in the first place" he said angrily, marching off down the darkened street. Enjolras just stared at the man, his mouth open in shock and anger. He slammed the door and went back up the stairs to see Éponine. "I'm sorry" he said, looking down at her. She had tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away and put Alexander back in his crib, rocking him slightly.

"Why did you tell him I was dead?" She said. "Now we can't live here! Couldn't you have told him I left you or...or..."

"Exactly Éponine, no matter what I told him, he would never have left us alone, even if I had told I'm you had left you couldn't live here." He said ,his voice getting louder. She stared at him coldly.

"Don't shout at me Antoine, you act like I wished this upon us, which I did not. My father will not stop it seems but he believes I am dead. if we move away now, we can live our lives normally, like I always wanted to with you" she said, placing a hand on the side of his face. He nodded glumly.

"We still over three quarters of my inheritance we could spend getting a new house. We will go tomorrow Éponine, and then we tell our friends." She looked at him sadly.

"I was worried in case you told him I was still here...that he would take me away again. That he would do what he did last time..."

"No 'Ponine, I wouldn't do that to you" he said, sitting next to her and taking her in his arms. "I wouldn't, I love you, I love you so much" he said, kissing her.

"I love you" she said, bracing herself against him. "I'm scared" she said, looking up at him.

"So am I" he admitted, taking his hand in hers, "but we'll be okay" she nodded, lying down and curling her body around his.

* * *

"What do you mean your moving away?" Cosette said angrily, standing up from her chair. "You can't!" She said.

"We have to"

"What do you mean you have to?" Marius said calmly, a big difference from the time of his petite wife.

"Éponine's father found out where we lived and he said he would never leave us alone until he had 'Ponine back under his roof. I told him she died during childbirth"

"Couldn't you have told him she left you?" Cosette asked, her voice suddenly quiet.

"Why does everyone always say that..." He muttered under his breath, "She still wouldn't have been able to live with me, don't you see" Cosette nodded, sitting back down. "We will still be your friends" he said, looking at them both, "I promise"

"Alright, go to 'Ponine" Marius said, leading him to the door with a sad smile.

* * *

"Éponine what are you holding?" He asked as he entered through the door.

"It's a letter Enjolras, it's from your mother I believe" he looked at the envelope in his hand with dread. Why would my mother write to me? He gently peeled away the wax and looked over the words. His face suddenly fell and he braced himself on the counter. "My dear what's wrong?" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's my father" The blonde said, "he has died"

"Oh Enjolras come here" she said, hugging him.

"That's not all" he said, looking down at her, a deep sadness in his eyes. "He never disinherited me. I am now the owner of the house, my mother has written to tell me that she wants us to live there now, as we should"


End file.
